Demigods vs the charming everyday life
by damiana lark
Summary: Percy esta algo paranoico ….. después de haber vencido en la segunda titano maquia el cree que debe de dares prisa y empezar una familia con annabeth antes de que otra inesperada profecía le eche a perder su día , pero no todo es tan fácil y cuando los dioses tienen planes para ti debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas .
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson y demas personajes no me pretensen (que mas quisiera ! ) pertenece a Rick

Riordan.

Demigods vs the charming everyday life :

1 - Antes de que te cases mira lo que haces…

Okay , percy sabía que estaba actuando un poco paranoico , pero vamos no lo podían culpar había tenido una semana muy difícil , pensándolo bien él había tenido una vida muy difícil :un padre ausente , un padrastro abusivo , los mostros que siempre estaban tratando de asesinarlo y los problemas diarios que tenía para resolver el crucigrama en la página ocho del diario (gracias amada dislexia) habían hecho su vida un poquitín complicada….

Después de vencer en la segunda titano maquia él había confiado en que su vida cambiaria y por fin tendría un vida tranquila jajaja que iluso , luego había pasado todo eso del secuestro (cortesía de Hera ) y lo de Gea buscando venganza y sangre sobre todo sangre , así que nuevamente había luchado y aunque todo había resultado bien y habían vencido , él sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que tal vez el ya no vencería , así que si, percy estaba más que decidido a sacarle provecho al tiempo "relativamente pacífico "que Vivian en estos momentos …..si percy Jackson iba aprovechar antes de que algún dios o creatura magisicotica quisiera dominar el mundo (de nuevo ) y le arruinaría el día , el iba a cumplir su sueño , si percy Jackson estaba decidido a casarse con annabeth (cofamor de su vida cof cof) y conseguirse esa familia con la que siempre había soñado , pero creyó que nunca tendría …..y su plan hubiera funcionado de no haber sido por esa maldita lechuza , aaaaaaaaa supongo que tendría que explicarlo todo desde el principio , aunque a el no le hacia mucha gracia volver a revivirlo …

era un hermoso día en el campamento , un sexy y ardiente percy Jackson con ropa interior limpia (claro es que era un día especial…se suponía, por los dioses ojala que lo fuera) se dirigía campanéate a la cabaña de atenea donde se encontraría con su amor con la futura madre de sus hijos con la mujer de sus …bueno basta de descripciones empalagosas.

Ella ya estaba ay lista , sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya ooo no pudo evitar imaginar si sus hijos tendrían esa sonrisa aaaaaa , ok se lo que piensas que muchacho de 18 años sueña con convertirse en padre a esa edad pues el sí , como había dicho no tenía tiempo que perder luego de recogerla , la llevo hacia la cita que tenía planeada sí ..era una simple cita o eso creía ella porque el tenía planeado declararle su eterno amor.. más intenso que los miles soles y , ok no tanto o tal vez si pero no con palabras tan…empalagosas…dioses es cierto lo que dicen el amor apendeja , ya asta hablaba como una chica de afrodita pfff.

Lo que tenía planeado era una velada "romántica"( cofcof como si estar rodeado de ninfas chismosas fuera romántico en primer lugar cofcof) pero bueno. Decidió llevarla al muelle a contemplar un hermoso atardecer juntos, esa idea para el fue la mejor manera de confesarle su amor intenso.. además de que estaba corto de dinero para hacer algo mas elaborado eeeh quien diría que la sortijas de compromiso fueran tan caras ….pero ella definitivamente lo valía ella después de todo era …ok vasta de cursilerías. Enserio algo andaba mal con él o definitivamente afrodita le estaba jugando alguna pasada.

Estaban los dos sentados pacíficamente , annabeth se había quitado sus sandalias para remojar sus pies en el agua parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y tan pacifica que percy tuvo ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos "CASATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ CON MIGO MUJER" o "SE LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS" pero decidió hacer todo con calma ya que no quería arruinarlo.

-A-A-annabeth –consiguió decir por fin-(bueno tartamudeando pero lo dijo)

-¿Si?-respondió ella dedicándole la sonrisa mas sincera y.. ¿linda? que ella le había dedicado nunca.

-Y-yo-trago sonoramente, sus manos sudaban.

No pudo seguir porque un sonoro canto de búho se escuchó y lo hiso callar de los nervios ¡Tíos casi le da un infarto!

-¿Tu?-pregunto ella.

Iba a volver a hablar pero otro sonoro canto de búho lo detuvo, espero hasta que ya no se escuchó nada para luego continuar esta vez un poco más seguro no quería que un maldito búho le arruinara la propuesta.

-Yo me he estado preguntando…-la verdad no quería que sonara muy tosco ni nada pero tampoco quería parecer una nenita tímida. Porque por mucho que hubiera estada pensando como un chico de la cabaña de afrodita , percy Jackson no lo era y tenía una reputación que proteger .

Cuando por fin se dispuso a hablar…..-sonido de búho- ¡OK ESE BUHO YA LE ESTABA TOCANDO LOS COJONES.!

-TU QUIERES CA…-quiso GRITAR antes de que ese estúpido búho lo interrumpiera de nuevo.

No pudo decir nada mas ya que un animalejo – un búho al parecer- esta sobre el encajándole las uñas en su cabeza y picándole la cara ¿ES QUE ACASO TENIA UNA RATA EN SU CABEZA? Se supone que ser hijo de Poseidón no te convierte exactamente en un pez y mucho menos es para que un búho venga y se te tire encima.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que el búho ya no lo atacaba lo único que pudo divisar fue a annabeth corriendo detrás del búho que se llevaba sus sandalias en sus orendas pesuñas.

Ooooo genial ven a lo que se refería, ay iba el amor de su vida corriendo detrás de un búho para tratar de recuperar sus sandalias y con ella los sueños y esperanzas de percy de que tal vez esa noche podrían practicar para el momento de hacer a sus retoños …..y así fue como un muy triste percy se quedó asiendo espirales en la tierra junto al lago , solo , desolado , completamente triste.

Y me gustaría seguir narrando pero digamos que no recuerdo que fue lo que paso después , solo diré que vi una luz luego sentí dolor y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el monte olimpo , ven a lo que me refería , ooo dioses ahora en que problemas se había metido ….


	2. Antes de que te cases 2

Percy jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen al gran y poderoso Rick Riordan , alabado sea el tío Rick …

Antes de que te cases mira lo que haces : parte 2 la venganza de los olímpicos.

Percy no era ningún quejica, mucho menos un llorón , es más él podía ser descrito por muchos como un hombre bien hecho , con nervios de acero , él había peleado con creaturas que harían que un hombre adulto mojara sus pantalones (coffcoff papa de piper cofcof). Había ido al inframundo y al tártaro y regresado ,se había enfrentado a un montón de dioses y titanes y había salido triunfante …..

…el jamás , JAMAS se había acobardado incluso cuando atenea había amenazado con castrarlo después de su primer cita con Annabeth , JA no el no se acobardo ,siguió con anny y cuando había pasado tres días con la cabeza metida en el inodoro después de haberse ido de juerga con el señor D por perder una apuesta , de su boca jamás salió un lamento, ¡ NO Percy Jackson no era un quejica y mucho menos un llorón!

Pero para ser totalmente sincero cuando despertó en el monte olimpo rodeado de un montón de dioses , el…digamos que…tubo la urgente necesidad de hacerse bolita , ponerse a llorar y llama a gritos a su mama , ¡es que ya enserio tíos ! ¿y ahora en que se había metido el pobre?... Pero como buen machote hizo su mayor esfuerzo de levantarse dignamente (aunque le temblaban las piernas como a bambi) y miro fijamente a Zeus cuando este empezó con abrir su boca listo para soltar un discurso que Percy estaba seguro le arruinaría su vida (y posibles planes de matrimonio con su chica ).

-Perseo Jackson has sido convocado aquí por -….si como él lo había dicho aquí iba, seguramente los dioses le habían tocado los cojones a alguien y lo buscaban a él para arreglar el problema! %$%·$& DIOSES…..

¡ COMO TE ATREVES! – ups! Espera ¿lo había dicho en voz alta? Volteo hacia donde se había escuchado la voz y vio a una muy muy enojada atenea mirándole.. ¡Joder ¡! Y ahora que había hecho?

-como te atreves a tratar de pedirle matrimonio a mi hija , que parte de NO apruebo su relación no entiendes , ahh comienzo a pensar que en verdad tienes algas en el cerebro, si no hubiera mandado a mi lechuza a tiempo no quiero ni imaginar … –

-EHHH E-esperen QUE ? LA ESTUPIDA BOLA DE PLUMAS LA HABIA MANDADO ATENEA , adema quien le daba el derecho de llamarlo asi ¡ese apodo solo lo puede usar annabeth.!

-mira atenea annabeth y yo nos vamos a casar , ¡ quieras o no ! así que vete haciendo a la idea, querida suegra -

-MIRA N..-atenea estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición peor que la de Aracne pero Poseidón la interrumpió-

-PERCY-dijo Poseidón en un tono autoritario- mira no te alteres pero tenemos algo que hablar contigo-continuo… ¿dioses y ahora qué? Poseidón jamás le había hablado en ese tono , ni siquiera cuando se había sentado en su trono, ahora solo faltaba que el también le prohibiera casarse …..

¡ Shit shit solo eso faltaba! es lo único que podía pensar en ese momento nuestro héroe el sesos de alga - Poseidón siguió con su discurso –

-¿Ya pensaste bien lo que estas a punto de hacer?-Le pregunto- Es decir, tienes 17 o 18 años ( la verdad no estaba muy seguro .. ¿un gran padre no? ) y…Es ella una hija de atenea-le susurró algo temeroso de que Atenea lo escuchara -

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir…es que el matrimonio es algo sagrado y de suma…-dijo Hera cuando Percy la interrumpió-

-¡¿HAY PORFAVOR TU ME VAS HA HABLAR DE MATRIMONIO?!-Grito Percy-¡Todos sabemos que tu y Zeus acuden a terapia de pareja!. (o vamos como si necesitara consejos de esos dos ).

-¡COMO TE ATREVES YO SOY LA DIOSA DEL MATRIMONIO NIÑATO!-Grito Hera-

-AY DEJEN ESO Y NO SE DISTRAIGAN….¡PERCEUS JACKSON!-Grito atenea-¡AQUÍ EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO TE PUEDES CASAR CON MI HIJA!

-Percy formar una familia -dijo Hécate-debe ser…. Además casarte a tan temprana edad ….sabias que muchos acaban en divorcio…-

-Percy de verdad estaba intentando escuchar lo que Hécate le decía,( después de todo era una de las pocas diosas que no habia intentado matarlo. )pero en ese momento todos empezaron a hablar de sus problemas y el solo escuchaba blah blah blahblah ¡Hombre que el no era un psicólogo! ENSERIO el no tenía la culpa de que los olímpicos tuvieran tantos problemas .

-¡SILENCIO!-Grito Zeus-…

Silencio.

-¡y Airón aún sigue molesto conmigo porque no le enseñe a montar una bicicleta!-Grito a todo pulmón Poseidón-

-ok no necesitaba saber eso , pero Chicos, Chicos –Dijo Percy- por favor , sé que tiene problemas pero vamos yo y Annabeth sobrevivimos al tártaro , el matrimonio será pan comido comparado con eso , en cuanto a ustedes les recomiendo que se busquen a un profesional y si lo digo por ti Hera y no, no me mires así , todos aquí sabemos que tienes problemas ( …y de los serios… ) .ASI QUE NO SE QUIERAN PROYECTAR EN MI .

- ¡Ah con que el señorito Perseus Jackson cree que lo puede hacer mejor que los dioses!- dijo Zeus mirándolo entre petulante y divertido.

-pues la verdad ¡SI! – (VAMOS QUIEN NO PODRIA ASERLO MEJOR QUE ELLOS) solo había que echarle un pequeño vistazo a la historia familiar para dase cuenta…. ..Teníamos a padres conflictivos que se tragaban a sus hijos , infidelidades , parricidios, zoofilia, endogamia (aunque técnicamente si lo veíamos de esa forma Annabeth era su SO…yuck yuck sácalo de tu mente Percy , sácalo )por favor él podría tener hijos y encerrarlos en un sótano y aun así sería mucho mejor padre que todos los olímpicos (claro que no es lo que planeaba a ser con sus hijos )

Después de haber superado el horrible pensamiento, Percy continúo con su monologo:

-lo que sea ,cualquiera podría hacerlo mejor que ustedes …..

-¿Bueno si estas tan seguro no te importaría pasar por un pequeña prueba no es así? ASI PODRIAS DARNOS UNA LECCION A TODOS DE LO QUE SEGÚN TU ES UNA RELACION "ESTABLE "- dijo Zeus con una expresión que en verdad le causo escalofríos a Percy , pero que va el era Percy Jackson y estaba tan seguro de su relación con Annabeth como que Hera necesitaba terapia y no se iba a arrepentir ahora …¿o si?.

-yo no tengo nada que probar – dijo percy enfadado .

-ooooo claro que si – dijo atenea – tu no eres digno de mi hija, nunca lo serás y ….

-o vamos atenea – dijo Poseidón (hasta que el maldito se acordaba y salía en defensa de su hijo )- percy es un gran hombre , es un gran héroe , que más podrías desear para yerno …. En todo caso es tu hija la que no merece a MI HIJO y …-

-haber paren todos ya , lo are solo para que se callen de una vez y para demostrarles lo fácil que es un matrimonio cuando es una relación sana ( cofcofHeracofcof)y feliz (cofcofZeuscofcof )-.

-si gano , porque seguro que voy a ganar…-dijo Percy , porque claro él no iba a volver a ser el juguete de los dioses (OTRAVEZ) gratis , no ya había tenido mucho de eso ….

- si ya se quieres algo a cambio ¿no?, bien si tú y Annabeth pasan la prueba yo y los demás dioses te daremos nuestra bendición -.

-como si la necesitara - susurró Percy….

- EVITAREMOS QUE ATENEA TE PULBERISE Y… les regalaremos una casa que este protegida de los monstruos , te aseguraremos la seguridad de tus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos … además dejaremos de pedirte ayuda de ahora en adelante , después de todo ay muchos semidioses más que esperar probar su valía ante los dioses .pero claro si pierdes y fayas la prueba tendrás que admitir tu soberbia y ofrecer una disculpa ante los dioses y no podrás casarte con Annabeth y mucho menos tendas hijos con ella –e iba a seguir hablando cuando fue interrumpido .

- ¡Eso no es justo! ustedes no pueden prohibirme casarme .-

- YO SOY EL GRAN SEÑOR DE LOS CIELOS Y HAGO LO QUE YO QUIERA… Pero bueno es normal que pongas escusas…¿ya no eres tan valiente eh ?- dijo Zeus mofándose-.

-ni hablar – dijo Percy decidido – bien tenemos un trato Zeus -.

-¡pero padre!- iba a empezar a protestar Atenea .- yo no lo traje aquí para que ustedes empezaran una-

-Pero nada , ¿aceptas? –dijo Zeus .

-acepto – en cuanto termino de decirlo percy deseo haber podido mantener su boca cerrada , pero ya era demasiado tarde , solo alcanzo a ver como Zeus tomaba su rayo y lo lanzaba contra el , su ultimo pensamiento fue " JODER ANNABETH VA A MATARME " antes de perder el conocimiento .

NOTA DE LA AUTORA : espero que les guste el capítulo , pobre percy ! pero haber cuando aprende a mantener la boca cerrada jajaja .

Quiero dedicarle un saludo a mi co-escritora sin ella no podría seguir con mis historias , es la que le pone el toque cómico a los fics , asi que alabada se bere y su amada cabeza maquiavélica.

| FanFiction


	3. Episodio piloto: un piloto se estrella e

Episodio piloto: un piloto se estrella en nuestra casa ….

Annabeth :

Annabeth Jackson estaba a punto de matar a su nuevo y flamante marido y eso que solo llevaban 5 minutos como matrimonio (¡wow ! ese debe de ser un nuevo record ¿no?, nota mental: investigar si ay un record sobre el tiempo mínimo en que una esposa haya asesinado a su marido …)

Ah dioses ya estaba divagando otra vez saben ser hija de atenea tiene sus desventajas también, esta el hecho de que no te puedes concentrar en …¡OOOO JODER !, vamos concéntrate Anny , ¿que estaba asiendo ? a si estaba a punto de asfixiar a Percy con su almohada ,¿ QUE ? el imbécil se lo merecía , saben Percy era un experto en meterse en problemas , que generalmente terminaban arrastrándola a ella.

…pero jamás, JAMAS se imaginó que fuera tan idiota como para cabrear a los dioses (otra vez ) y arriesgar su futura vida juntos solo con la excusa de : ¡TU MADRE EMPEZO !, ah ok dejaría de divagar eh iría al problema con el que había empezado esa mañana…

Annabeth estaba teniendo un hermosos sueño en donde un terremoto devastador arrasaba con la zona centro de manhattan (ah era tan hermoso) y ella era elegida por el presidente como arquitecta oficial y le daban la tarea de reconstruir toda la ciudad.

claro que era lamentable lo de las muertes y la devastación, las familias que se habían quedado sin hogar , pero ya lo arreglaría ella con sus obras maestras … si sería maravilloso … hasta que un ruido la saca de su ensoñación .

Annabeth se despertó inmediatamente , después de todo ella era una guerrera y aun cuando estaba dormida seguía siendo una maquina mortal dispuesta a atacar a la menor provocación …que en este caso era un ruido de ¿alguien atragantándose ?.

Como sea Annabeth hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando creía que había un intruso en su cabina (pensaran ¡que paranoica ! eh pero cuando se vive cerca de Clarisse y los Stroll uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para todo…)

Así que metió disimuladamente una mano debajo de su almohada buscando su amada daga y se sorprendió al no encontrarla ( ¡pero que rayos ! estaba segura de que la había puesto ahí ) aunque era raro no podía distraerse así que en un movimiento repentino tomo su almohada lista para asfixiar a quien fuera que hubiera osado interrumpir su maravilloso sueño …y quedo estupefacta , era nada mas y nada menos que su amadísimo novio , que al parecer se estaba atragantando con su propia saliva.

¡uf! suspiro aliviada ¿ pero qué fregados estaba haciendo Percy en su cabaña ? , ¡JODER! TENIA QUE DESPERTARLO , se meterían en grandes problemas si uno de sus hermanos se despertaba y los encontraba acostados en la misma cama , así que camino en la oscuridad hasta el otro lado de la cama , se inclinó un poco y empezó a revolverlo :

-Percy , pss, Percy levántate , vamos no queras que malcom te ponga otra paliza , porque eso es lo que pasara si te descubre de nuevo aquí – pero lo único que recibió Annabeth por parte de Percy fueron sonidos muy parecidos a los que hacía un cerdo .

En ese momento Percy que parecía estar despertando , volteo hacia su lado y le causo el mayor trauma de su vida , lo que ella vio no era su novio , no, era un hombre maduro entre 35 o 40 años , sin camisa, peludo y con un bigote estilo italiano , así que ella hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho , grito , si grito muy muy pero muy alto y procedió a golpearlo con su almohada .

Percy :

Percy Jackson no estaba teniendo una buena mañana , no definitivamente esa no había sido su idea sobre lo que sería la primera mañana de su vida como un hombre casado y es que a nadie le hacía ilusión levantarse con los gritos estridentes de su novia (ahora esposa , aunque el en ese momento no lo supiera… ).

luego ser atacado salvajemente con una almohada , mientras esta repetía continuamente " pervertido " "depravado " "degenerado " y otros ado's .

Cuando Percy logro captar bien lo que estaba sucediendo trato de inmovilizar a la vieja desquiciada que lo estaba aporreando con una almohada , pero no era tan sencillo esa vieja arpía sí que tenía fuerza en los brazos.

cuando por fin logro inmovilizarla sobre la cama , estaba dispuesto a cortarle el cuello cuando para su horror la miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que esa vieja arpía no era otra que su muy amada Annabeth ( al principio no la había reconocido ),esta pareció darse cuenta también de quien era el , gracias a los dioses .

-¿Percy ?- dijo Annabeth impactada.

El quería contestar y decirle que era el (quien sabe cómo se vería él pensó con horror) y reconfortarla para que se calmara , pero desgraciadamente su boca le volvió a fallar y lo primero que dijo fue :

-por los dioses Annabeth , ¡pero que vieja estas !-

ohh joder alguien debería haberle instalado un filtrador en la boca desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo (así se evitaría tantos problemas y golpes ) porque al parecer , esto no le hiso mucha gracia a Annabeth y después de darle un buen golpe y quitárselo de encima salió corriendo para mirarse en el espejo que había colgado en la pared (ehh si, ese era el todo un galan con las damas ) .

ella camino tambaleante hasta quedar quieta frente a él, entonces su cara cambio de el enojo a la incredibilidad.

-¡POR LOS DIOSES QUE ARRUGADA ESTOY!-Grito Annabeth horrorizada y luego volteo a verme-¡Y TU ESTAS GORDO!.

-¡EHHH! ¿COMO QUE ESTOY GORDO ? – ¡NO ESO NO LE PODIA ESTAR PASANDO A EL !-

vamos tantos años ejercitando su cuerpo para que después terminara como el oloroso Gabe O PEOR como el señor D ( ooo no, no por favor, no como el señor D ). Salió corriendo hasta llegar junto a Annabeth y con horror se vio en el espejo .

- No es que esté gordo... Es que soy de huesos amm … anchos- la verdad sí que estaba gordo , PERO no les iba a dar la satisfacción de admitirlo a los dioses , además podría ser peor , podría ser el señor D.

Fue en eso que la realidad lo golpeo ¡LOS DIOSES! , ooooo fuck los malditos dioses, con que así empezaba la prueba ¿en serio ? aaa pues ya verían se requería más que eso para derrotarlo .

-…..(Annabet con mirada de incredulidad )-

-bien , bien tal vez me pase con los brownies ok –

- TU CREES ! , ¿o dioses Percy que está pasando ? ¿porque estoy tan ….mmmm madura y tu tan gor .. ancho ?...

- ah sobre eso mmm jejej Annie tal vez debas sentarte ay algo de lo que debo (no quiero , porque sé que me vas a golpear ) contarte ….. mira recuerdas el día de ayer… cuando yo estaba tratando ….-

oh que los dioses lo ampararan que de esta no salía con vida , el había tenido una vida buena después de todo ( a pesar de los monstruos , dioses , guerras , padrastros y otras jodidas cosas ) el había disfrutado su vida y la extrañaría , extrañaría los brownies , la comida azul , ir de parranda con los ponis fiesteros y joder a los dioses , okay se dio valor , aquí iba .

-tu estabas tratando de … -dijo Anny con cara de sé que eres culpable así que habla de una maldita vez para que pueda degollarte.

Pero antes de que esa horrible situación pasara y para demostrar que los milagros existen , ¡BOOOOOOOOM! Un estruendo muy parecido al que se escucharía si un elefante se estrellara con tu casa se escuchó y seguido de eso la casa comenzó a temblar ( ¿que como sabia como se escucha cuando un elefante se estrella contra una casa? solo diré que a veces Aníbal el elefante del campamento romano tenia malos días).

La mayoría se hubiera aterrado , pero el solo se sintió como el tipo más afortunado del mundo(¡ VIVIRIA ! ALMENOS UNOS SEGUNDOS MAS….. ¿HURA?) aun así , siguió a Annabeth quien ya había abandonado la habitación (mientras él tenía sus pensamientos reflexivos ) hacia una pequeña sala y lo que vio digamos que … HUBIERA DESEADO QUE EL ELEFANTE SE HUBIERA ESTRELLADO EN ESA CASA.

Annabeth

Ella en verdad estaba lista para destripar a Percy , ¿Por qué ? por la simple razón de que ella estaba más que segura de que él era culpable ¿de qué ?de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando ahí.

Pero entonces había sonado un increíble estruendo y el suelo más bien toda la habitación había comenzado a temblar (oooo con suerte sus sueño se haría realidad) queriendo saber que rayos estaba pasando salió corriendo de la habitación total podía destripar luego a Percy.

Lo que no esperaba es que en vez de salir a afuera como ella esperaba , había llegado hasta una sala de estar (al parecer estaban en una casa, quien sabe cómo habían llegado ahí. )

La salita no tenía nada sorprendente e inusual por si sola ( parecían muebles viejos , no que fueran muy antiguos si no de otra época ),lo que si llamaba la atención era el avión que había atravesado el techo y que estaba aterrizado en forma vertical en medio de la estancia , pero eso no es lo que más le llamo la atención a Annabeth , no.

En una esquina de la sala en posición fetal se encontraba una Thalia muy pero muy traumatizada que no paraba de decir incrouencias mientras un Jason muy incómodo trataba de reconfortarla , pero eso no tampoco fue lo que mas llamo la atención de Annabeth ( lo sé una terrible amiga , pero enserio Thalia de vez en cuando tenía sus momentos depresivos , así que ya no se preocupaba. )

lo que en verdad llamo la atención de Annabeth fue el pequeño niño rubio que salía de una de las habitaciones tallándose su ojito y arrastrando junto con una sabana .

Aunque el pequeño parecía tener unos 9 años ella estaba segura de quien era , así que hizo lo que deseaba hacer desde la última vez que lo había visto: lo tacleo .

Oooo MIS DIOSES , ¡ OOO MIS DIOSES ! ¡LUKE ! no puedo creer que seas tu , pero por el monte olympo ¿que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estas tan enano? o dioses olvídalo no importa ERES TU, ERES TU ! – decía Annabeth mientras abrazaba (estrangulaba ) a Luke.

Anamjueaficas- intento decir Luke .

Ehhh ¿ que ? no te entiendo – respondio Annie al pequeño enano morado

Anny QUE ME AXFICCIAS – grito el pequeño luke haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano antes de que lo dejaran sin aire .

Oooh ok, ok ya te solté , ya te solté , oh vamos por que me vez así , no voy a hacerte daño Luke .-dijo viéndolo preocupada ya que el pobre que miraba sobre su hombro se había puesto más blanco que la túnica de artemisa .

O en serio ¡que bien !, por que ahorra es mi turno de asfixiarlo- dijo un Percy muy muy enojado , antes de imitar a Annabet y taclear el mismo a luke .

- HUBIERA PREFERIDO AL ELEFANTE -.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA : chan chan chan! Asi que si , espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo es un adelanto por que me temo que no podre actualizar muy seguido a partir de ahora PERO are mi mayor esfuerzo .

QUE TAL LES PARECIO LA NARRACION DE ANNY ? Y LA REACCION DE TODOS AL VER A LUKE DE NUEVO CON VIDA ?

Asi que Percy y Annabeth están un poquitín cambiaditos no , veamos cómo va su relación ahora que el atractivo físico se a ido .

Además han hecho su aparición mas personajes, veamos que otros aparecen en acción .

NOTA DE CO-AUTORA: Soy una floja y no quiero escribir nada y menos revisar tus faltas de autografia (cofcof si hablo de la autora cofcof) es un dolor en el trasero pero igual te ayudo porque soy bien cool.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA : ¡ GRACIAS ! YO TAMBIEN TE AMO.


	4. el único estado

EL matrimonio es el único estado en el que duermes con el enemigo:

Hestia :

Cuando una es inmortal digamos que ve y vive MUCHAS COSAS , pero ninguna como la que presencio cuando llego a la casa de la entonces recién formada familia Jackson .

De verdad , Hestia había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia en el estómago de su padre (de hecho en sus primeros años ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que "su habitación " era de hecho un estomago gigante .)

Como sea ella siempre creyó que la razón por la que siempre estaba encerada en su habitación era porque seguramente ella había hecho algo muy malo ( enserio muy malo , el lugar era horrible , apretado pegajoso y muy oloroso. ) y debía ser castigada.

Cuando ella verdaderamente entendió lo que en realidad estaba pasando fue cuando sus hermanos y hermanas comenzaron a llegar uno por uno, todos pequeños y regordetes, indefensos y temerosos, fue la primera vez que Hestia se dio cuenta que tal vez ellos no eran el problema , tal vez el problema eran sus padres y ellos solo estaban pagando los platos rotos.

Su primera reacción fue llorar, pero claro que eso de nada le serviría, ya tenía toda una "habitación "llena de bebes llorones, uno mas no iba a ser de ayuda, su segunda reacción fue encenderse en llamas ¿por qué? Y por qué no , estaba bastante enojada y con suerte al muy hijo de perra(si, Kronos si estás leyendo esto eres un hijo de perra.) le diera indigestión (jajaja si eso sería muy agradable ) pero una vez pasada su etapa homicida decidió que se convertiría en la cabeza de esa familia, después de todo , todos merecían cariño y cuidado ,un hogar (aunque fuera una apestosa bolsa de fluidos ) y sobre todo una familia. así con esmero consiguió lo imposible , criar 4 inmortalmente insoportables bebes dentro de un estómago.

Así fue que cuando fueron liberados y su hermano Zeus fue establecido en el trono (y ella por supuesto obtuvo su venganza…. jajaja sufre kronos sufre) ilusamente pensó que por fin tendrían la familia que siempre habían deseado, ella siguió velando por la felicidad de su familia y así pasaron los años y los milenios (y fue cuando los problemas empezaron…).

Pero pronto sufrió una decepción muy grande, ella siempre supo que sus hermanos no eran unos santos pero tampoco los creyó tan estúpidos como para ponerles los cuernos a sus esposas y por el estigio que sus hermanas despechadas eran de temer.

pero rápidamente para su sorpresa se recuperaron y la mayoría les pago con la misma moneda (indignante , si ella concordaba )y luego las temibles consecuencias llegaron : "LA PATERNIDAD" ,si bien no se comieron a sus hijos (todos a excepción de Zeus , pobre atenea …)Tampoco no es que fueron los mejores padres del mundo, Tener hijos no te convierte en padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano note vuelve pianista , sus pobres niños mortales eran traídos a este mundo como cebo para monstruo y abandonados a su suerte.

en vista de eso Hestia como la buena diosa de la familia que era fue al hogar de los niños sin hogar y se dedicó a cuidar y a calentar el corazón de todos los pobres mestizos.

Ahora no es que ella tuviera favoritos pero tenía que admitir que Percy Jackson era una monada ( le recordaba mucho a Poseidón con sus grandes ojos de foca bebe y su carita de niño ingenuo….) no para nada, ella no tenía favoritos y ni hablar de lo conmovida que estaba de que su más grande sueño fuera iniciar una familia …..

Así que cuando Zeus envió al pobre a enfrentar su prueba sin leerle las letras pequeñas del contrato "o la prueba " con la excusa de " no hay ningún manual sobre cómo ser padre ,dejen que el mocoso se las arregle solo " (y con eso salió como ya era muy común , de forma totalmente teatral ) ella sabía que lo que había querido decir era " nadie jode al rey de los cielos y se sale con la suya " pero vamos lo que Zeus tenía planeado hacer era demasiado drástico y ya no solo incluía el bienestar emocional de 2 semidioses ( si fuera así taaaaal vez y pudiera dejarlo pasar… )pero no , tan empeñado estaba Zeus que aria lo que fuera para hacer sufrir a Percy y verlo humillado que había metido a inocentes (bueno no tan inocentes , pero sin nada que ver al fin y al cabo no tenían que ver en todo eso . ) y así de esa manera llego a la conclusión de que de nuevo era su turno de salvar a la nueva familia (y tal vez , solo tal vez enseñarle una pequeña lección de humildad a su familia ) .

Bien , aquí iba , fuerza Hestia ,fuerza .

Se acomodó de nuevo el ridículo vestido amarillo de los años 50 que llevaba (claro no ay que llamar la atención …Después de todo las cosas ya estaban muy raras como para alertar a los vecinos ) y toco el timbre … nada …(INTENTO DE NUEVO )…nada.

nueve intentos después ella ya estaba inquieta la casa se veía en bastante mal estado , algo apestaba y se escuchaban ruidos sospechoso desde el interior de la casa …

ya cuando estaba a punto de valerle un ojo de Gorgona guardar la apariencias , se disponía a tirar la puerta imaginándose los terribles escenarios en los que podía encontrara a los pobres semidioses ( ¡a por el stix ! sabía que debía haber venido antes ….).

Armándose de valor Hestia retrocedió hasta la acera para tomar impulso , luego corrió hacia la puerta y se elevó lista para saltar y dar una patada que una vez había visto hacer a un hijo de apolo un tal…¿ Bruce Willis ? ….. cuando una ancianita de un 80 tantos abrió la puerta .

Hestia paso de modo guerrera on a dulce diosa inofensiva y ateriso inmediatamente en el suelo.

-jejeje hola annie , siento eso es que ya me estaba asustando jeeje ustedes no respondían yyyy….¡ OH POR RHEA, QUE ANCIANA ESTAS ! DIOSES , QUE ZEUS SI QUE SE PASO ¡! es…enserio lo lamento , no pensé que …. LO SIENTO -.

Zeus en verdad que se había pasado esta annie era una anciana encorvada con unos grandes ojos aumentados aun mas por sus gafas de lente de botella , su cabello estaba entre un rubio pasando a blanquesino y parecía que le faltban varios dentes.

Lo único que pudo hacerfu esperar la reacción de annabeth ante su metida de pata , pero lo único que esta hizo fue meterse un dedo en la oreja, para luego sacarse la serilla y del oído :

-eeehhh no te escucho mijita habla mas fuete ….¿ quien diablos es annabell ? y no , no tengo diarea .-

-ooohh , ¿disculpe esta no es la casa de los Jackson ? –

-no , no ,en la esquina , ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver a mi juego de canasta.-

Y sin más , una anciana de 80 le cerró la puerta en la cara a una diosa de más de 3mil años.

Bueno , tan siquiera esa no era la casa , se dijo a si misma , echándole una última mirada a la pequeña casa que parecía desmoronarse , faltándole algunas partes de yeso en algunas zonas y con un jardín delantero que podría compararse fácilmente con el amazonas …..

Así que ya más tranquila Hestia siguió su camino , lo que no esperaba era haber deseado que la primera casa fuera la de los Jackson , por que definitivamente la casa que tenia un avión atravesado en medio de la estancia entraba en uno de los peores escenarios que ella pudo haberse imaginado …. Aterrada esta vez ni siquiera llamo a la puerta , la atravesó y lo que vio ….bueno como ella iba diciendo ella había visto muchas cosas como inmortal y visto muchas familias extrañas pero nada la había preparado para eso .

Annabeth :

Annabeth estaba en un predicamento cuando Hestia derivo la puerta de su casa…

El predicamento era si debía meterse y evitar que percy siguiera asfixiando a luke o dejar que lo arreglaran ellos solos como los adultos que eran …después de todo.. ¡ESO ERAN ! (aunque uno aparentara 9 años y estuviera en clara desventaja … Y EL OTRO BUENO PARECIERA UNA ALBONDIGA VIEJA .) nadie lo diría si los escuchara en ese momento , no paraban de chillarse insultos y reclamos mmm.. ¿ seria responsable de su parte dejar que su novio ahorcara a un niño de nueve años ? mmm no , creo que no

.

PERO estaba el hecho de que luke estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes y pelear con monstruos , además pecy parecía ya agotado , la edad ya no le ayudaba (el pobre sudaba como marrano frente al matadero , nada atractivo de ver …¡yuk! ).

muchos podrían pensar que percy estaba sobreactuando al intentar asfixiarlo , es entonces que uno recordaba que luke había intentado matarlo no una, sino varias veces y no solo a él sino a todo el jodido planeta , es entonces que ella recordaba que tal vez luke se merecía un pequeño escarmiento ,(claro que no de parte de ella , nop , ella aun lo adoraba… aww hasta morado se veía adorable . ) ADEMAS si ella los detenía y se iba a consolar a pequeño luke (ni muerta se acercaba a percy en ese momento estaba asquerosamente sudado.) demostraría favoritismo lo cual no era bueno .

Decido que dejaría que arreglaran sus cuentas pendientes y de ser necesario (ósea si luke se ponía morado ..mm más de lo que ya estaba ) intervendría y los separaría .

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacer nada porque en ese momento ,como ella iba diciendo una mujer con vestido amarillo entro a la fuerza en la casa, pateando la puerta como si fuera una hoja de papel , solo que con MUCHO MAS RUIDO asustándolos a todos (incluidos los traumatizados ..) muchos se hubieran enojado si una persona extraña llega y rompe la puerta de tu casa pero ella estaba más que agradecida , por el susto los percy y luke habían dejado de pelear y se habían quedado estáticos mirando la ropa interior de la mujer que con la pierna todavía alzada, ¡se la enseñaba a todos los habitantes de la casa! Ok eso , si le molestaba un poquito.

Pareció darse cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando , MAS BIEN LO QUE TODOS ESTABAN MIRANDO , asi que bajo la pierna inmediatamente y se acomodó bien el vestido.

Jejeeje lo siento por lo de la puerta chicos – en eso fue que annabeth pudo mirarla bien ¡ POR LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO ,LA DESQUICIADA DE AMARILLO ERA HESTIA !.

OO gracias a Rhea , están todos bien , todos están completos –todos asintieron .- que bien por un momento pensé lo peor , ¡¿ como rayos se las arreglaron para estrellar un avión en la casa !?..

¡OLVIDA EL AVION !- (hablo, grito pareciendo bastante nerviosa ya superado su trauma inicial Y AVIA ENTRADO EN SU AURA DE PERRA DESQUICIADA HOMICIDA…..) - ALGUIEN PODRIA ESPLICARME QUE EN EL TARTARO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ. –

En otras circunstancias Annabeth creía que tal vez ese no era el mejor tono con el cual hablar con un olímpico , pero ella también estaba cabreada y en ese momento de hecho eso sonaba bien , ella misma se lo había estado preguntando toda la maldita noche .

Oooh percy aun no se los as dicho – Hestia volteo a ver a percy confundida .

SI PERCY ¿ QUE NO NOS AS DICHO AUN ?- dijo ella misma , con que ella tenia razón y si ea culpa de percy después de todo, por su culpa estaba atrapada en esa versión anci… mmm madura de si misma ¡ hijo de hera ¡! Ya arreglarían cuentas luego, Ahorra quería ver con lo que le salía este cabeza de percebe .

Gluk… am este veras annie lo que paso …es una cosa rara de esas que a veces pasan …y yo …. Pues .

O te refieres a una de esas cosas rara en donde haces una estupidez , por que déjame decirte que no es ningún suceso extraordinario – dijo luke aclarando lo que todos ya sabían , pero que a percy no le hizo gracia asi que le asento un buen golpe en la coronilla y asi fue como los dos imbéciles comenzaron a pelear y a rodar en el suelo ¡ de nuevo!.

¿A sí ? infeliz traidor y aliarte con kronos fue…-

¡HABER PAREN YA !- GRITO THALIA – JACKSON SERA MEJOR QUE ME ESPLIQUES BIEN QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! , Ustedes ( dijo señalándolos a ella y percy) deberían estar en el campamento mestizo , jason en el romano , yo con las cazadoras y luke ….. (dijo echándole un vistazo como si de verdad no quisiera verlo) ….LUKE DEVERIA ESTAR BIEN MUERTO .-

El pobre luke pareció herido por eso ,tanto que annabeth le dieron ganas de correr a abrazarlo , pero thalia tenía razón y en ese momento lo que todos necesitaban era una explicación .

Y bien percy – dijo annabeth .

Bueno pues … bueno pues …¡ TU MADRE EMPEZO ! ( EXPLOTO UN PERCY MUY ATEMORIZADO ….. EH que si annabeth solita era de temer , respaldada por thalia lo era mucho mas ).no es como si fuera la completa verdad pero en su versión así era , athenea había causado todo ese conflicto , vamos que el solo quería casarse y empezar a tener niños …..¿que tan malo era eso?.

¡NO METAS A MI MADRE EN ESTO! Y DI LA VERDAD SESOS DE ALGA o lo juro por los dioses te are la vasectomía yo misma en cuanto logre encontrar mi daga – dijo -(¡¿ AHORA QUE EN EL TARTARO HiZO PARA ENFADAR A LOS OLIMPICOS !?.

HESTIA :

Hestia vio que a percy se le estaban yendo las cosas de las manos , si no hacía algo y rápido aquí se cometería un homicidio y peor que tratar de esconder un cuerpo sería una disputa matrimonial(afectaría sus planes …) , eso nunca era nada bueno, menos en el primer día de matrimonio , así que decidió darle una pequeñísima ayudita a percy :

Si exacto annabeth -(decía un luke muy feliz ante la aparente castración de percy. ) – ohhie esperen , esperen ….¿ annie perdiste la daga que te regale ?dijo un ahora un luke muy choqueado. ( y no era para menos , saben lo difícil que es conseguir ese tipo de armas ….no es como si las vendieran en el mercado negro ….)

¡NO TE METAS LUKE! – gritaron percy y annabeth ahora verdaderamente cabreados.

Ok – dijo luke ahora escondido convenientemente detrás de hestia.

Chicos , chicos , tranquilos – dijo hestia queriendo cambiar la situación. – annabeth , por raro que suene esto percy tiene razón –TODOS LA MIRARON ESTUPEFACTOS .

EHHH ¿ QUE ? porque todos la ven así , a veces yo tengo razón – se quejo percy .- MAS MIRADAS INCREDULAS .

SI BUENO , COMO IBA DICIENDO- dijo hestia – percy si tiene razón annabeth , ahora creo que todos deberíamos tomar asiento en la (mmmm iba decir sala pero pensándolo bien ahí no había lugar , el avión abarcaba todo ) no saben que aquí estamos bien, percy por que no le cuentas a todos lo que paso.-

Bueno todo empezó esta mañana , cuando decidi que quería casarme y empezar a tener niños con mi annie – dijo lanzando le una mirada embelesada, mirada que fue respondida con una cara de shock por parte de annie. Asi que continuo – y es que sabes mi amor tu eres mi complemento , mi razón de ser , el azul de mi comida yyy…

Ok ok ya entendimos percy – dijo un jason incomodo – te importaría si nos saltamos la parte cursi y nos vamos a lo que de verdad nos importa .

Bien , el caso es que cuando se lo iba a pedir , llega una bola de plumas y nos interumpe y luego me encuentro ante el consejo de dioses , con una atenea iracunda gritándome no se que y luego todos empezaron a revelarme sus traumas y yo como el increíble semidiós que soy les dije que se buscaran ayuda y se los contaran a quien mas confianza le tengan , entonces zeus se ofendió , Hera se ofendió , acepte una apuesta de la cual no estoy muy seguro que tengo que hacer para ganar y luego desperté aquí con una lunática tratando de ahogarme con una almohada (mirada iracunda de annabeth ) hasta que me di cuenta que eras tú mi cielo , luego un ruido espantoso , salía una sala me estrelle contra el avión y luego me tope con ese adefesio de ayi (señalo a luke con el dedo ) que estaba contaminando a la futura madre de mis hijos , así que lo tacle y entonces llegaste tu Hestia.-

Hizo una pausa y tomo aire ( uuff pero que buenos discursos daba).

Ok – dijo jason – a ver si entendí, entonces básicamente tenías planes para casarte y minerva no lo aprueba , luego metiste la pata e hiciste una apuesta bien lo entiendo ¿y eso en que nos incumbe a nosotros ? ¿por que fregados estamos aquí nosotros ?-

NI IDEA – contesto honestamente percy .

JACKSON – gruño jason listo para ir hacia el y golpearlo .

Y ahí es donde entro yo , -dijo hestia recuperando el control de la situación.- al principio esta prueba iba a ser solo para percy y annabeth , para que demostraran que están listos y que son lo suficientemente maduros para iniciara su familia , pero luego percy cabreo a Zeus , jactándose de que podía hacerlo mejor (ya saben criar una familia ….PERVERTIDOS ) y ahora SI NO PASAN LA PRUEBA JAMAS PODRAN CASARSE, ni mucho menos tener hijos .

-¡ QUUUEEEEEE !- grito de indignación por parte de annabeth.

Aunque si lo logran conseguirán grandes recompensas , en cuanto a ustedes chicos el hecho de que estén aquí con diferentes edades y bueno pues vivo , es por que durante esta prueba ustedes serán los hijos de annabeth y percy .

Eso es totalmente injusto , nosotros no accedimos a esto .– se quejó Thalía .

Primero muerto antes que me relacionen con percy – dijo luke .

Eso se puede arreglar – dijo a su vez percy .

Si bueno , los dioses decidieron que no estaría mal que ustedes aprendieran una lección también , después de todo , todos ustedes han tenido problemas con la manera en la que sus padres manejan las cosas , ellos creen que tal vez aprenderán algo aquí , como lo difícil que es ser padres , lo dura que es la convivencia familiar ….aunque yo creo que más bien es un regalo chicos , tendrán la oportunidad de tener la vida normal que tanto habían deseado , ADEMAS véanlo de esta manera , si lo hacen bien ustedes podrán joderlos a ellos también .

Caras de reflexión por parte de todos .

Y cuanto se supone que va a durar esto – dijo jason – no puedo ausentarme por mucho tiempo , la última vez todos me dieron por muerto .

-tranquilos los regresaran exactamente al tiempo del cual los sacaron .

Y exactamente ¿cuáles son esas pruebas eh? - dijo annabeth ya más

recompuesta, pobre tan siquiera ya no se veía tan pálida.

Ni yo misma lo se annabeth , Zeus dijo que querían que pasaran por lo que nosotros habíamos pasado , así tal vez serían más compresivos , se les irán entregando día con día supongo , aunque no estoy muy segura como.

-bien supongo que eso es todo , no se preocupen chicos yo vendré a ayudarlo cada vez que pueda , esta de ahora en adelante será su casa(o lo que queda de ella ) y creo que encontraran lo que necesitan en ella por lo menos para sobrevivir un mes , si yo fuera ustedes empezaría a buscar un empleo , asegúrense de no llamar la atención , pronto se darán cuenta de que están en una época diferente a la suya , ahorra les aconsejo que se vayan a dormir mañana tendrán un día muy largo y recuerden los dioses los estarán vigilando . Ahora me retiro.

PERCY :

Y sin mas hestia se esfumo dejando una canasta con artículos variados en el lugar donde antes había estado ¡DEJANDOLO ANTE LAS FIERAS PARA SER DEVORADO !:

Yo no se ustedes , pero creo que gracias a percy todos nos fregamos- dijo una voz desde la sombras . asi fue como "el príncipe del inframundo " nico di angelo hizo su aparición .

¿Nico ,cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunto annabeth .

Todo el rato , no me quería meter en medio del dramón que estaban armando tu y percy .

Ohhh – annabeth ahora parecía avengorzada – en verdad chicos siento todo esto , tal vez ahora deberíamos irnos todos a descansar y mañana hablaremos de esto ¿ si?...(con suerte y todo eso solo fuera una pesadilla. )

Si creo que tienes razón annie volvamos a nuestra habitación y…..

¡De eso nada! , TU CAUSASTE TODO ESTO , AHORA DUERME EN LA SALA. – grito annabeth furibunda y sin mas salió corriendo a su habitación, dando una última mirada furibunda cerro de un portazo.-

PERO HAY UNA AVION EN LA SALA.- se quejó muy tarde percy .

… PERO TE LO MERECES – dijo Thalía mientras ella se iba a la misma habitación que annabeth .

Asi que sin más siguió a los chicos a la habitación de donde ellos habían salido , con pesar se dio cuenta de que solo había tres camas : dos en litera y una individual y como la litera ya había sido reclamada por jason y nico y ninguno parecía muy dispuesto a compartir ,percy se enfrento a la difícil decisión de dormir en el suelo o que luke durmiera en el suelo , ¿difícil no ? pues la verdad si , annabeth no estaba muy feliz en ese momento y tal vez no le hiciera gracia enterarse en la mañana que uno de sus "hijos " había dormido en el suelo .

Así fue como percy jackson termino durmiendo al lado de su peor enemigo .

una vez había escuchado al oloroso Gabe decir que el matrimonio era el único estado en el que dormías con el enemigo , BUENO JAMAS PENSO QUE FUERA TAN LITERAL .

-¿por cierto alguien podría explicarme como llego el avión a la sala de estar ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA : y como lo prometido es deuda este capítulo lo hecho más largo , siento no haber podido publicar antes eh estado muy ocupada .

Bueno a partir de ahora empieza lo bueno, veremos cómo se las arreglan percy y annie como padres y que tal les va con sus pequeños diablillos .

+acepto sugerencias ¿en que se los imaginan trabajando ?.

¿Qué les a parecido ? envíenme sus reviews , me interesa saber su opinión .


	5. Los regalos no deseados

Percy se levantó temprano esa mañana…

Y con levantarse se refería a :

ser golpeado fuera de la cama por un pequeño enano acaparador, parecía que hasta en sus sueños luke no lo quería cerca (percy no podía culparlo por eso, él tampoco lo quería cerca ) además si lo analizaba bien ni siquiera era de mañana , de hecho eran las 2 de la tarde (según el pequeño reloj que había en la mesita )….. así que ¡ mejor olvídenlo ! .

El caso es que se había levantado antes que todos los demás y no podía culparlos, habían tenido una noche muy loca , era normal que nadie quisiera salir de su cama (nadie quería afrontar la realidad de la situación: TODOS HABIAN SIDO SECUESTRADOS POR SUS PADRES Y MANDADOS A UN UNIVERSO PARALELO EN DONDE SUFRIRIAN LA JODIDA VIDA COTIDIANA . ) por él estaba bien (ya era como que inmune a estas cosas ,quien diría que los experimentos de hera servirían para algo más que para joder , uno se termina acostumbrando a levantarse en un lugar extraño , con ropa extraña y gente muy extraña cuando convives con los dioses ) , bueno entre más tardaran en despertar mas tardaría la paliza que seguramente le iban a dar . Mientras la fieras dormían él se proponía disfrutar de lo que tal vez sería su última comida, así que siguiendo a su estómago salió con rumbo hacia la cocina.

Percy se detuvo un momento a examinar su nueva casa….(más bien lo que quedaba de ella , gracias a los dioses el avión no la había destruido por completo Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ¡LA COCINA ESTABA INTACTA! . ) Ahora que lo pensaba bien tendrían que resolver lo del avión , Hestia había dicho que no llamaran la atención , el creía que tal vez un avión en medio de una casa sería un poco demasiado llamativo para el gusto de los vecinos( aunque ¿el que sabía? ¡ no era experto en decoración de interiores! mmm…) y tampoco se creerían que era un adorno de navidad ¿no? ¡ después de todo estaban en pleno junio ! .

Bueno tendría que esperar hasta que despertaran los demás, el digamos que no estaba muy bien como para trabajos de construcción (cofcoflonjascofcof ) , además como su primer día como padre decidió que se pondría los pantalones y si Thalía lo había traído hasta aquí , ella se lo llevaría de aquí. Gracias a los dioses no habían tenido que lidiar con el piloto , hubiera sido raro tratar de explicar que el avión había dado ahí , por el delirio incontrolado de una adolecente inmortal de trece años que al despertarse en la misma cama que su mejor-ami-enemigo muerto de 21 años que mágicamente había regresado a la vida en el cuerpo de un crio de 9 (según ella una artimaña para joderle o tratar de matarla ¡otra vez! .)había decidido sin ninguna contemplación que debía freír muy bien al crio (lástima que no hubiera funcionado…) , si gracias a los dioses Hestia se había hecho cargo , tal vez percy hubiera terminado en un psiquiátrico por tratar de contar los hechos ¿no? , definitivamente nadie le hubiera creído , el mismo no lo creería , si no lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento .

Ahora percy tenia problemas mas graves que terminar con una camisa de fuerza , Porque tampoco era del todo idiota , sabía que para que esto funcionara necesitaba la ayuda de los otros( hasta del engendro de luke, ¡mendingo hijo de Hera !) y que sus hijos intentaran matarse cada cinco minutos , no lo dejaba muy bien parado como padre , tenía que empezar a hacer puntos y rápido , ¡estaba en juego su matrimonio y actual relación con annie! ( la cual seguía bastante cabreada )y la futura vida de sus hijos …..ahora que si lo pensaba era un poco macabro que la vida de sus hijos dependiera de sus hijos falsos .solo de pensarlo ya se estaba sintiendo agobiado , joder en cuanto saliera de aquello inventaría el filtrador de palabras estúpidas …..(ese para que nunca se escapen de tu boca )se lo instalaría a si mismo , lo patentaría y amasaría una fortuna , total el sabía que no era el único imbécil en el reino , si sonaba como un buen plan.

¡Bahhh ¡! Tranquilo pers , relájate , ¿muy bien que se hace cuando todo lo demás faya? …una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro jajajaja , como siempre parecía que la solución a todos sus problemas estaba al alcance de su mano, en la práctica forma de colorante artificial.

( 2 horas después.. )

¡ PARA LOS INGRATOS QUE PENSARON QUE EL IBA A COBRAR VENGANZA , E HIBA A PINTAR A LUKE DE AZUL COMO CASTIGO POR TIRARLO DE LA CAMA ! …..Pues déjenme decirles queeee…..están bien equivocados . ¡No señores ¡! este era un nuevo percy , uno mas maduro y responsable que se tomaba su responsabilidades paternas muy pero muy enserio Y que después de revolver la cocina y al fin encontrar su tan precioso colorante azul se propuso a preparar lo que todo domingo familiar necesitaba : SI , ASI ES ¡ TORTITAS AZULES PARA DESAYUNAR ¡! .

Si okay era las 4 de la tarde, pero que más esperaban no es como si el supiera muy bien como cocinar , ni siquiera sabía si estaban bien cocidas por dentro pero creo que me merecía un 8 al menos por intentar.

Las primeras en salir fueron las chicas (si…. Jeje las tortitas nunca fallan, vengan con papi mi hermosa y falsa familia ) . si, las chicas salieron como rayos de su habitación gracias al dulce olor de las tortitas recién hechas .

¡DIOSES … FUEEEEGO ¿DONDE ESTA PERCY? ¡Percy ven rápido! ….. FUEGO LA CASA SE SE QUEMA ¡!- grito una histérica annabeth mientras arrastraba a una Thalía semi –consiente de trece años .

Annabeth , tranquila , tranquila , aquí estoy …y nada se quema .- dijo percy desde la cocina . pero esto no logro calmar a annabeth mas bien parecio asustarla más que la idea de morir incinerada , (percy en la cocina no presagiaba nada bueno y no es como que ella fuera una chef profesional , pero percy tenía la habilidad mágica de que la cocina pareciera zona de guerra , solo había que darle un vistazo , ay con su delantal medio quemada lleno de harina y con manchas azules en su cara y manos .)

Mmmm , annie creo que lo que se quema es el desayuno –dijo Thalía ya más compuesta.

Jejejeje no sean exageradas chicas solo los estaba tostando un poco , ay que asegurase de que estén bien cocidas-dijo pecy medio avergonzado.- bien pero tomen asiento ya esta casi listo .-

Ufff pero que huele – se quejó jason saliendo de su habitación , cuando pareció reparar en algo - ¡ santo júpiter ¡ …..! THALIA ENCOJISTE….-

Y apenas te das cuenta imbécil – es fue un muy para nada amigable nico di angelo (digamos que el tío no era un solecito mañanero y mucho menos le hacía gracia despertarse con los gritos de una arpía histérica. )

Pues si di angeló , no es como que ayer hubiera habido mucha iluminación , después de todo era de noche y parece que el avión arraso con los cables de electricidad..

Ahora que lo mencionan - dijo annie pensativa (que novedad ) –Hestia dijo que nos habían modificado las edades para que aparentáramos : nico, tú y jason lucen exactamente de la misma edad pero thalia , luke , percy y yo sí que hemos cambiado .

¡Y ALGUNOS SI QUE HEMOS CAMBIADO !- dijo thalia antes de tirarse al suelo y comenzar a reir histéricamente .

Todos voltearon inmediatamente hacia donde thalia había señalado y es que de la habitación de los chicos se asomaba un luke recién levantado que parecía NO HABERSE DADO CUENTA de que para Halloween aún faltaban varios meses.

Jason inmediatamente siguió el ejemplo de su hermana y se tiro al suelo junto a ella agarrándose el estómago ( allá va todo el decoro romano) , mientras que annabet y nico hacia lo posible para guardar la compostura , lo cual era casi imposible .

¿Queeee ? - pregunto un muy cabreado luke , al parecer en lo le encontraba el chiste .

NAAAAADA papa pitufo anda siéntate que ya vamos a comer – le respondió a su vez percy .

Ehhhhhh ¿ pap…? Que – fue en ese momento que luke bajo la mira y se encontró que al parecer sus manos ahora eran de un popular color primario , luego dirigió sus manos aterrado a su cara cuando con terror se dio cuenta de no solo era un pitufo azul, OHHH NO , ¡si no que también tenía barba blanca al estilo chantillí.!

JAAAAAAACKSON ! – rugió.

Bueno okay , tal vez no habían estado tan equivocados sobre su primera suposición , pero ¡ehh que también había hecho tortitas! , Además era su primer día , para ser un padre modelo tal vez le tomaría otros varios días, taaaaal vez una semana.

NICO :

Nico no estaba de buen humor esa mañana, bien no era algo novedoso el casi nunca estaba de buen humor, pero ese día en especial si que tenía razones para no estarlo okay .

El estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas horribles de verdad cosas espantosas, después de todo el vivía en el infierno , dormía todas las noches arrullado con los lamentos de almas en desgracia y aun así dormía como un bebe , pero nada le había resultado tan perturbador como el hecho de ver a percy en ropa interior esa mañana¡ tendria pesadillas durante años! , (¡si , ya se ! , se estarán preguntando ¿no que percy te movía el tapete ? bueno , ay les va otra pregunta , ¿alguna vez han tenido que ver a su tío ,( si ese con pansa de barril y tan peludo que te hace preguntarte si en verdad es tu tio o un chimpancé se escapó del circo y está jugando a ser una bestia más en tu familia .) EN TANGA ? (tal vez hubieran sido boxers en algún momento y habían terminado siendo tanga en el inmenso cuerpo de un percy de 40 años …) si dijeron que no , tiene suerte , si dijeron que si que hades se apiade de su alma .

Bueno para los pobres desgraciados que dijeron que si , entenderán el repentina necesidad de sacarte los ojos que te invade en ese momento.

El siempre había tenido un crush por percy que después de un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que era una fase , de hecho él lo había ayudado a "definirse" y no era exactamente lo que ustedes estaban pensando , después de ver a percy si que lo había ayudado a decidirse por las mujeres , gracias al ropa interior de percy marca "mata pasiones " el estaba más que dispuesto a tratar de darle una segunda oportunidad al genero femenino . en verada esta parecía una señal divina de " mira de lo que te salvaste , sigue y búscate a otro ".

Así que mientras percy se contoneaba de aquí para haya en ropa interior y solo cubierto con un delantal , nico se dio cuenta que este era su castigo por ser un mal hijo , y al parecer no era el único que pensaba eso , solo basto una mirada hacia sus "hermanos " para confirmar que todos iban a necesitar terapia , vaya no llevaban ni un día como familia y percy ya les había causado suficientes traumas infantiles para toda una vida , ¡denle un premio al chico !.

Después del ataque de risa y la humillación de luke la cocina había quedado demasiado silenciosa , la calma antes de la tormenta pensó el , todos parecían bastante nerviosos y la tención se sentía en el aire : solo a los dioses se les ocurría encerrar a los hijos de los tres grandes juntos y esperar que todo el mundo saliera ileso.

Justo en ese momento Annabeth le lanzaba dagas con sus ojos a percy , no parecía muy contenta con el espectáculo , por otro lado percy estaba entrando en contacto con su lado femenino , alguien tenia que informarle que esto no era una película de Disney o algo por que no dejaba de cantar y bailar mientras preparaba el desayuno .

Mientras luke versión pitufo no dejaba de trata de asesinarlo con la mirada , thalia hacia lo mismo con el propio luke y jason ….. bueno jason solo miraba su plato como si allí se encontraran los secretos del universo . SIP UNA GRAN Y ENORME FAMILIA FELIZ.

Decidió que ya tenía suficiente tortura por un día , bajo la vista como todos hacia su desayuno , mmmm ¡que original !su panque tenía una cara infeliz de chispitas de chocolate , seguramente el también había visto a percy en ropa interior , solo por curiosidad vio el desayuno de los demás , se preguntaba si era algo personal que su panque estuviera tan negro (o solo era una broma de percy "negro como tu alma") , na seguramente solo se le habían quemado .

cambio de idea al ver el desayuno de los demás … al parecer percy se expresaba mejor a travez de la comida :

La tortita de annabeth tenía una enorme sonrisa feliz , tal vez a ese no le molestaba tanto ver a percy como vino al mundo , el de thalia tenían un rayo de chispitas de chocolate mmmm … mensaje subliminal " se lo que hiciste anoche " que sutil , el de jason tenía una "s" enorme de chispitas , bien sobre eso no sabía bien que pensar , tal vez una broma personal y el de luke …. Curioso , era completamente normal ni siquiera estaba coloreado de azul , tal vez a percy se le había acabado todo el colorante con el propio luke , tal vez era su forma subliminal de decir "no te quiero , ni me importas " . mmmm genial tal vez esta vez el no sería la oveja negra de la familia. ¡buena forma de expresar tus emociones per! .

Y bien familia que tal están las tortitas – pregunto un percy muy esperanzado.

Delicioso percy –dijo annabeth (estaba enojada, pero el ego de percy era muy frágil mejor no arriesgarse.)

Ok yo no soy un experta en cocina pero estoy segura que no es normal que esta cosa se vea azul – dijo thalia

Cuidado thals no te lo vayas a comer terminaras vomitando arcoíris –dijo luke

¡Oooo lo siento! NO HABLO PITUFINES – dijo thalia finjiendo inocencia .

¿ que eso se puede ? - dijo jason aterrado.

…

Es solo colorante jason –dijo anne replanteándose la posible inteligencia de jason .

¿Cual es tu problema thalia? , ya te dije que lo siento , no deberíamos tan siquiera tratar de comportarnos como los adultos que somos !- dijo luke mas que cabreado.

Habla por ti enano , yo soy una adulta, tu eres un crio.- dijo thalia ni siquiera volteándolo a ver .

Jajajaja buena es tals , dame …

Tu ni me jodas chico pez que gracias a ti estamos aquí.

Mira punk de….

¡BUENOOO YA ! PUEDEN PARAR TODOS , ¿que es tan imposible tratar de tener un desayuno tranquilo en familia? –dijo una rabiosa annabeth – se que a ninguno de nosotros no hace gracia estar aquí , pero será mejor que todos pongan de su parte o les juro por el monte olimpo que si yo no puedo tener hijos me encargare de que todos los presentes tampoco puedan …. y si luke no me importa si estas muerto aun puedo hacerte la vasectomía , a partir de ahora todos nos comportaremos como la hermosa familia que yo espero tener algún dia ¿entendido ?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa psicótica .

Woooooaww acabas de sonar justo como Hera …. Dijo thalia i-m-p-a-c-t-a-d-a.

¡Okay ya tuve suficiente! - grito annabet y literalmente salto de su asiento con toda la furia asesina emanando de su cuerpo como fuego .

nico de verdad que no podía creerlo, esto era lo único que faltaba para terminar con los retorcidos sucesos de ese dia , annabeth de verdad no iba a atacar a thalia ¿ o si ?

como pudiste aserme esto ,¡ ahorra sueno como la jodida de hera ! –dijo annabeth cambiando de dirección en un instante y empezando a ahorcar a percy .

pero yo no hice nada – dijo percy comenzando a verse tan azul como luke (woow ahora si que notaba el parecido ¡sigue asi annie ! .)

tu hiciste todo !- dijo annabeth estrangulándolo .

aaaa diablos demasiado bueno para ser cierto hmmm , supuso que ese no sería el dia , el que falsamente había pensado que una pelea de chicas tal vez lo animara ¡va!

.luego todo empeoro siguiendo el ejemplo de sus "padres" luke tomo su desayuno y decidió decorar el estilo punk de thalia con tortitas, thalia decidió chamuscarlos a todos …..Y ASI FUE COMO EL INFIERNO SE DESATO EN LA COCINA . oooo , tal vez no fuera tan malo estar aquí después de todo , lo tenía todo : masacres , mutilaciones , amenaza , posibles homicidios , gritos histéricos y lamentos de almas en desgracia ,¡ ya comenzaba a sentirse como en casa! .

Aaaa hogar , dulce hogar…

HERMES :

¿ Alguna vez les había mencionado que amo mi trabajo chicos ? – les pregunto Hermes a sus fieles asistentes george y martha , mientras una sonrisa gigante se iba extendiendo en su rostro , acababa de llegar a la dirección señalada y no podía creer lo que sus hermosos e inmortales ojos miraban ¡

cuando a el lo había nombrado cartero oficial del olimpo , ares no había parado de hacerle bromas relacionados con perros durante los siguientes 3 siglos , pero a Hermes sinceramente le encantaba su trabajo , al ser el mensajero de los dioses uno tenía sus privilegios , podías enterarte de primera mano de los chismes de los olímpicos ( él había sido el primero en enterarse de las aventurillas de Afrodita y Ares y gracias a eso lo había hecho pagar , chiveándole muy discretamente todo a Hefestos) , también estaba que podía elegir y quedarse con algunas cosas que mágicamente se extraviaban en el correo postal , y sobre todo lo que más disfrutaba era ser el que entregaba las malas noticias , o si , nada más dulce que la oportunidad de poder ver la cara de sus semidioses favoritos al darles el mensaje de parte de sus padres , DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTO LO HIBA A DISFRUTAR .

uff sabia que esto era una locura , TE LO ADVERTI - dijo Martha impactada viendo el estado de la casa .

si , si ¿ pero que querias que hiciera? Zeus no atenía a razón , en serio a veces se comportaba como un gran bebe con el pañal lleno del orgullo resentido ! perooooo wooaw jajaja esto en verdad va a ser divertido.

No te dan un poco de pena , luke esta ay también recuerdas –

Precisamente es por esto que no me dan pena , ahora luke tendrá una segunda oportunidad y vera lo que debe tener cuidado con lo que desea, solo espero que el cabeza hueca no haga nada para que lo maten otra vez . ¡o BIEN AQUÍ VOY! , chicos deséenme suerte y si no regreso en 5 minutos por favor entren y reclamen mi cuerpo , okay .

¿ Enserio piensas entrar ahí ?- dijo George espantado .

Por supuesto , tengo una misión que completar y ya verán que entrada voy a lograr.

Annabeth :

Annabeth estaba a punto de volverse la peor de las bestias , estaba a punto de volverse una vaca o lo que es lo mismo una Hera (si igual que tu Hera ) .

Ella que generalmente era fría y centrada ahora estaba más que dispuesta a matar a su esposo y falsos hijos y todo por culpa del estrés.

Gracias al olimpo , siempre había algo que lo evitara, en esta ocasión fue un cartero , ¡waow ! un cartero salva una familia entera , esto es material para un clásico ¿no? .

Como sea justo cuando percy no podía estar mas azul , con un boom explosivo la puerta de su casa fue derivada por segunda ocasión en 24 horas , si las cosas seguían asi se quedarían sin puerta ¿ que los dioses no saben tocar ? va olvídenlo .

Aparicio el cartero y no cualquier cartero , era el cartero.

-booom baby – grito Hermes asiendo su tan esperada aparición- wooaw jeje supongo que no llevas muy bien la dicha familiar eh annabell. –

Dijo divertido mirando como jason trataba de evitar que annabeth siguiera estrangulando a percy .

- ES ANNABETH – grito ella , va no le importaba que Hermes se enojara ,¿ enserio tenían que mandar al dios que más la odiaba? Hermes se la había pasado cabreado con ella desde que luke había fallecido, el prácticamente la había culpado de lo de luke , así que no le sorprendió que se comportara tan borde con ella.

¡papa ! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí ?- dijo luke apareciendo en escena todo chamuscado .

Eehh campion , ¡PERO QUE JODIDOS PASO AQUÍ !, ¿¡ annabell !, por que mi hijo esta azul ? sabes que olvídalo , de seguro es tu culpa , ¡ ja bueno al menos no estás muerto ! esta vez….

Hermes enfócate – dijo thalia .

¡A si !, les vengo a entregar unos paquetes de parte de sus padres ..

¿ paquetes ?- dijeron todos confundidos .

Si , mmm por aquí deben de estar – dijo comenzando a remover dentro de su bolso masculino ( cartera o lo que fuera, vamos que hombre que se respetara alguna vez usaría un bolso como ese. ) – oooo esperen mmm déjenme ver , a si,lo tengo - dijo Hermes alzando el paquete en alto mientras una luz celestial lo iluminaba .

Tatatan "EL PAQUETE" – vengan chicos y vean lo que contiene el paquete de la primera prueba. –dijo Hermes mirándolos maquiavélicamente.

De repente ya nadie era tan valiente noto annabeth y ella no podía culparlos ,la verdad no se sentía lista para iniciar con esto , sus nervios estaban hechos pedazos y sentía que una cosa más la haría explotar . en cualquier momento ella hubiera dado gracias por la oportunidad de deshacerse de los dioses y cambiar su vida ….ahora ya no estaba tan segura … y entonces como si percy mágicamente hubiera leído sus pensamientos tomo su mano , aunque en sus ojos se notaba algo de miedo , la sonrisa que le dio en ese momento , le recordó quien era ella , quien era él y sobretodo quienes eran ellos JUNTOS , al demonio , ¡saben que ! QUE SE JODA EL OLIMPO , ellos son annabeth y perseus Jackson , habían pasado por mucho y sobrevivido a infinidad de cosas y esta prueba no lo iba poder cambiar , seguirían con esto vencerían y por fin podrían tener la vida que ellos dos se merecían .

Le devolvió la sonrisa intentado que en ella se reflejara lo arrepentida que estaba por intentar asfixiarlo(lo cual dado a sus poderes telepáticos sería fácil , o eso esperaba ella ) y lo más importante de dudar que ellos podrían vencer en esta prueba.

Si , estamos listos - dijo ella tomando la palabra por todos , ella y percy se dirigieron hacia la mesa agarrados de las manos , queriendo darle el ejemplo a sus "niños ".

Si , de acuerdo entre mas rápido terminemos con esto mas rápido podre regresar con las cazadoras.

Y yo a roma – dijo jason apoyando a thalia.

Si , y yo al infierno dijo nico – ok ay si todos lo miraron raro , quien en su sano jucio quería ir de vuelta al infierno , bueno al parecer ese era nico (ehh que el hogar es el hogar. )

¿Si buenoooooo y que gano yo con esto? -dijo luke.

¿Que ?- dijo percy con un gruñido .

–es decir , no me gustaría arruinarles el momento emotivo ni nada , pero yo no tengo ninguna prisa en moverme de donde estoy , no , no me vean asi chicos , por que literalmente yo si que regresaría al infierno .

Luke – dijo con advertencia Hermes .

¡ además me niego a volver a ser el juguete de los dioses otra vez! , por mi todos los ustedes se pueden joder . – finalizo , y sin más salió por la puerta dando un portazo .( diablos pobre puerta , quien sabe cuánto más aguantaría.)

Haz algo – dijo percy cabreado – o si no te juro que lo mato .

Lo siento chicos - dijo Hermes avergonzado – yo no puedo obligarlo a hacer nada , de esto no se trata , tal vez annabell …

ANNABETH .

LO QUE SEA , debería tratar de hablar con el y convencerlo, el al igual que ustedes tiene que aprender una lección y creo que ustedes saben cual es .

Bien veamos aquí tengo algunas cosas para ustedes mmmm ..

A si primero para nuestra cazadora , de parte de Hera , espero que te guste y recuerda yo solo soy el mensajero , no me mates . dijo mientras le entregaba un paquete envuelto en papel rosa y amarado con un listón del mismo color .

(Ella no era ninguna adivina pero estaba segura que eso no le iba a gustar nadita .)y tenia razón .

¡QUUUUUUUEEEE ! GRITO THALIA - Mientras comenzaba a desgarrar una falda larga y rosa como una posesa.

Ok para percy , o mira que sorpresa crema de afeitar de parte de….. Afrodita , uff tio esto es serio , yo que tu mi rasuraría.- dijo Hermes .

(Ok Annabeth nunca pensó que lo diría ¡ pero gracias al cielo por la intervención de afrodita !.)

- NICO , UUU perfume de parte de Deméter , gracias a Rea , chico apestas a muerto.

Ey blondie – jason iba a dar un paso cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermes se refería a annabeth .- aquí tienes dijo mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso .

¡Ooo es de parte de mi madre ¡! –dijo ella encantada

Na , lee el titulo .

Mmm … pero que .. si MANUAL DE LA BUENA ESPOSA PARA TENER UN MATRIMONIO IDEAL , ESCRITO Y PUBLICADO POR LA SEÑORA DE LO CIELOS MADAM HERA ¡! QUE LA JODAN ¡!

Si bueno ella sabe que te gusta leer .

Mmm disculpa , mercurio ¿ ay algo para mi ?

Ooo ahora que lo mencionas, tengo un montón de polvo de hadas con tu nombre en él.

Okay , no era necesario el sarcasmo.- dijo deprimido , al parecer lo habían dejado de lado .

Bien chicos los dejo , mañana tiene un muy duro dia por delante ,la primera prueba mañana será la de adaptarse a su nueva vida normal ya saben conseguir empleo , llevar a los chicos a la escuela , conocer a los vecinos y todas esas sandeces aquí les dejo sus papeles los necesitaran , ooo y hagan algo con el avión , los vecinos ya están hablando sobre como llego aquí , creo que uno dijo que llamaría a la policia , como sea bye bye , y por favor traten de no matar a mi hijo .

Y asi fue como Hermes logro recordarle el problema del avión :

THALIAAAAAAA!


	6. el primer dia siempre es el mas dificil

ANNABETH :

El mundo estaba a punto de quedarse sin genios: ¿ah … no me creen ? Einstein se murió, Beethoven se quedó sordo, y a mí…. A mi me duele la cabeza.

Y no era para menos de solo ver los cálculos de todo lo que les costaría reparar la casa le entraban unas ganas … de uf , no olvídenlo , ella definitivamente no iba a descuartizar a Thalía , era su única hija después de todo , además si Thalía mágicamente desaparecía ella se quedaría ahí ¡COMPLETAMENTE SOLA ! en una casa llena de hombres ,¡ si su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar en ese momento ella probablemente no sobreviria en una casa llena de hombre! Además no podía culparla no del todo , nop ella necesitaba a Thalía con vida .

Bien thalia viviría , ahora a resolver el verdadero problema ¿Cómo en el tártaro podrían pagar los arreglos de la casa ? bueno la respuesta era muy fácil , conseguir empleo , si señoras y señores percy y ella tendrían que conseguir empleo ( claro que en vista de que los demás era unos niños ….era obvio que ellos no podrían conseguir uno … aunque eso no había evitado que percy lo sugiriera) y rápido era junio y en plena época de lluvias no sobrevirian sin un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Sentada desde la mesa de la cocina miro a los chicos , después de que Hermes se fuera dejan los para nada bienvenidos regalos ..( claro excepto la crema de afeitar ¡bendita seas afrodita !) y recordándoles a ellos el muy olvidado tema del avión (¿Qué…? Ay por favor habían tenido un día muy muy raro, el avión estacionado en la sala era el menor de sus problemas.. hasta ahora . ) ella no había podido evitar lanzar un pequeño grito de exasperación , tenían que deshacerse de ese avión y rápido antes de que los vecinos llamaran a la policía .

Así que como buena estratega y sobre todo como nueva madre (y muy , muy a su pesar según el libro de Hera, ¿que si lo había leído? Solo un poquito, estaba algo desesperada ¡NO ME JUZGUEN ! ) Su deber como madre era poner orden tanto en la casa como en la familia , así que se dirigió a la cocina tomo un lápiz y un hoja de papel y escribió sus prioridades que dictaba así :

Sacar el avión de la casa ( o si no tal vez tendría que conseguir un abogado .)

Limpiar lo que queda de la casa.

Castigar a Thalía y tener una charla sobre por qué no es bueno chamuscar las cosas .

Encontrar a luke .

Evitar que percy mate a luke .

Evitar que luke mate a percy .

Conseguirle a percy ropa decente y de su talla (… me da miedo la forma en que lo ve Nico . RARO , investigar posible complejo de Edipo . )

Conseguir empleo (preferiblemente de arquitecto )

Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE ¡Quemar el libro de HERA! …..Y tal vez asar malvavisco …. solo si quedaba tiempo .

Muy bien a repartir las tareas se dijo a si misma .

Chicos – los llamo desde la cocina – podrían venir por favor .

Al parecer no lo había dicho suficientemente fuerte por que el único se reporto fue nico .

¿ Donde están thalia, jason y percy? – pregunto confundida.

Mmmm Thalía salió a la calle …. Creo quee dijo algo sobre incinerar su falda y jason salió tras ella .

¿¡ queeee ..!?- (¡ dioses del olimpo ! de verdad necesitaban esa charla ..) ¡ dioses ! como diablos se las arreglan para ser tan destructivos , hace un segundo que estaban aquí …¿ qué pasaría si los veían los vecinos ? no solo tendría que lidiar con la policía si no que también servicios sociales estarían en su puerta( y quien sabe cuánto más aguantaría esa pobre puerta ).

Si bueno tal vez traía prisa para desaparecer de tu radar… mama. –dijo dándole una sonrisa que sin duda tenía que ser amigable , pero solo le causo escalofríos .

Uuuh si am …¿Y percy ?- dijo

…..Desapareció en el baño con la crema de afeitar- dijo pensativo .

¡Gracia al olimpo ! – algo bueno por fin .

Si lo se , le quita toda su sensualidad ese bigote .

Si .. definitivamente no le … ESPERA ¡¿QUEE ?!

Que se ve ridículo con es bigote ….jeje.

Ooo vamos que no se me veía tan mal – dijo percy secándose con una toalla la cara.- ¿bien de que me perdi ?

Mientas te quitabas tu bigote de azotador , nuestros presuntos hijos huyeron de casa ….. dijo mirándolo muy fijo , dioses Nico tenia razón, el bigote era el problema ¡ hot-percy había regresado !

Ooooh y eso ¿no ¡es bueno! ?..

Percy

Que no me veas asi ¡ después de todo se escaparon en tu guardia ! un hombre ya no se puede rasurar en paz..

Creí que tú los vigilarías- dijo indignada, ¿que ahora es su culpa?

No , creí que tu los vigilarías , todo el mundo sabe que tu eres la responsable , yo tengo la capacidad de atención de una mosca ….

Ay bueno ya , podrías actuar como un padre normal , enserio le estamos creando conflictos al único hijo que nos queda –dijo mirando a nico ….

Ehhhhy

Bien . Digo ¡ o dioses nuestros niños escaparon ¡, es no esta para nada bien ¿y que hacemos llamamos a la policía?

¡Pecy ! ESO ES EXACTAMENTO LO QUE NO QUEREMOS , no necesitamos a la policía aquí ….

Si , sin ofender pero si la policía viene aquí y ve la casa en este estado , seguramente preguntaran porque yo no me eh escapado – dijo nico picándoles su orgullo como padres .

BIEN .. ¿entonces que asemos? Llamamos a los bomberos , al campamento , ¡en que año estamos ?¿ los 50 ?.. ya existe el campamento , ¿no? Dado el historial de Thalía y luke creo que es el primer lugar que deberíamos revisar…. Dijo percy ya sin opciones (genial el primer dia y ya había perdido a sus hijos )

No , definitivamente no percy .

Perdón por interrumpirlos chicos - dijo jason entrando en la casa , todo chamuscado – pero creo que seria mejor llamar a loquero …

¿A que te refieres Jasón ?¿ y thalia? - dijo annabeth ya mas angustiada

A que hace un rato mientras perseguía a Thalía , me tope a luke y creo que estaba hablando solo …

….

…

PERCY :

Al parecer un hombre no puede ir a rasurarse, porque si no tu familia se aprovecha …..

Y mientras tú estás ausente todo el mundo se desquicia, tus hijos se escapan, claro todos menos uno: el rarito de tus hijos con complejo de Edipo coquetea con tu esposa , uno se rostiza , otro se vuelve piro maníaco y el ultimo pierde la razón (ahora no lo malinterpreten a luke siempre le falto un tornillo pero según jason ahora sí que tenía problemas .) y para acabar todo es tu culpa …..¡ JA ! ahora sé por qué Zeus nunca se rasura …ya decía yo que debía haber algo oculto tras esa barba .

Bien y por qué no lo trajiste contigo – dijo annabeth molesta ¡ooow incluso molesta se ve tan linda! .

Porque si no iba a perder a Thalía ..

Y Thalía …?- dijo Nico .

La perdí – admitió jason avergonzado .

¿Antes o después de ser chamuscado? pregunto el .

Obviamente después …

Ya va , solo preguntaba, aun así buen trabajo jason –le dijo – as probado ser el único cuerdo y útil de mis hijos , en este momento eres mi favorito .

Amm gracias – dijo jason no muy convencido.

Ehhhi ¡creei que ese era yo ! – se quejó nico ,( hasta crees niño Edipo , había tantas y tantas razones por las cuales nico no era su favorito .)

¡percy ! no puedes tener un favorito , todos son tus hijos …- le riño annabeth .

¡ Ja que si no! Claro que si puedo , asta tengo un raiting : en primer lugar jason , luego Thalía , después estas tu Nico y por ultimo el engendro de luke , a ni te emociones di angeló , que a luke lo odio y a ti apenas te soporto.

¡Percy !- se quejo annabeth .

Asi que bien , ¿entonces que vamos a hacer? – dijo jason cambiando el tema ( ven por eso el es su favorito. )

Mmmm no podemos dejar a luke y thalia corriendo por el vecindario como locos …llamaran demasiado la atención , pero por otro lado tenemos que resolver lo del avión y rápido – dijo annabeth de forma pensativa .

Por que no , serias dos bocas menos que alimentar…

Percy –dijo annabeth como amenaza

Jackson – dijo jason empezando a electrificarse.

A mi no me importa – dijo el emo de nico.

Ok ok ya entendía : Pez que lucha contra la corriente, muere electrocutado. En esta ocasión literalmente seria electrocutado .

-bien lo que vamos a ha….

- Que hacemos annabeth – pregunto nico . (mendigo lambiscón)y jason lo apoyo. Ouch que nadien les había pasado el memo a esos idiotas el era el papa , ¿no deberían dirigirse a el en busca de respuestas? ….

- bien esto es lo que haremos , jason tu usaras tus habilidades para llevarte volando el avión de la casa ok , Nico tu viaja en sombra y trae a Thalía y a luke aquí , si se resiste noquéalos mientras tanto yo iré a conseguir unas cosas que urgen .-termino annabeth de forma decidida .

Wow bueno , el tenía que admitir que eso sonaba mejor que su plan de poner fotos de Thalía en los envases de la leche , en cuanto a luke bueno dudaba que si ponían una foto de él lo reconocieran , aun seguía en versión pitufo .

¿ Annie y que voy a hacer yo ? –listo para probar su valor.

Mmmm tu per

Siiiiiii….

Toma una escoba y barre los escombros por favor , yo traeré el material para reparar el techo .

Queee …. ¿Pero por qué yo no puedo comprar el material de reparación ? ese es el trabajo del hombre de la casa .

Si bueno señor hombre de la casa ¿sabes algo sobre construir o reparar casas ? o algo mínimamente relacionado con la época, por qué sucede que estamos en los años 50 …

Bueno pues no.

¿Y acaso eres arquitecto? O uno validado por el olimpo tal vez…

Nop

Enserio pers , déjame esto a mi , después de todo este es como mi sueño , construir un hogar para nosotros y nuestros hijos .

Pero annie como piensas transportar todo ese material.

Mmmmm annabeth podría usar el auto que tenemos aparcado en la cochera – dijo jason .

¡Tenemos un auto ! gritaron los tres.

Si , creo que seria una buena idea empezar a explorar la casa - dijo annabeth como si se tratara de un campo minado , percy por que no vas y exploras tal vez encuentres las llaves .

Ooooo –dijo nico – situaciones deseperadas requieren medidas desesperadas , puedo aparecerte dentro de auto .

Eso estaría bien ¿pero cómo lo encendería sin las llaves ?

- ¡vamos! ¿ quieres decirme que nunca en tu vida como semidiosa as robado un auto para salvar tu vida ?- dijo nico incredulo

Mmmmm no dijo annabeth increíblemente avergonzada por nunca haber robado un auto.

Por hades no se cómo has logrado salir viva …. bien supongo que siempre ay una primera vez , ven querida y falsa madre , deja que te enseñe como se conduce un auto si necesidad de llaves.

LUKE

Luke salió de locolandia para entrar a la dimensión desconocida :

Cuando salió corriendo por la puerta no sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación , no tenía un plan , no tenía ni jodida idea de por qué estaba molesto , pero lo estaba y sobre todo no sabía en dónde diablos estaba.

Cuando logro enfocar su visión fue como si hubiera sido transportado a una dimensión desconocida , una horrible dimensión desconocida donde todas las casa eran iguales : los jardines estaban bien cuidados y arreglados , los niños jugaban en las aceras , el aire olía a carne asada , todo parecía un maldito cuento de hades (okay eso era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto …algo verdaderamente malo debía estar pasando ahí , es que por el tártaro nada puede ser tan jodidamente feliz o perfecto. ) y al parecer los dioses habían decidido que a ese cuento de hadas le faltaba era un pitufo.

Se tomó un momento para respirar , okay tal vez él estaba exagerando demasiado , dejo de correr y miro el lugar , el sabia que sus alucinaciones solo podía justificarse con una sola palabra ENVIDIA , ¡ por kronos lo que el hubiera dado por crecer en un lugar así ! , saben había habido una vez en un momento de su vida en que el hubiera vendido su alma por la oportunidad de vivir una vida como esta un momento cuando el era un niño feliz y con sueños , sueños de lo que seria cuando por fin comenzara a tener una vida ….. , ¿ y por que no lo aprovechaba ahora que lo tenia ? sencillamente por que esto no era real , el estaba muerto esa era la realidady no se iba a engañar . puede que ahora estuviera respirando , pero cuando todo esto se acabara el volvería al limbo del que había salido y seria atormentado con estas imágenes que pasaban delante de sus ojos , promesas y esperanzas que él no debía tener , no señor , que se jodan los olímpico , el no caería , no esta vez.

Ok , ya se lo que están pensando mendigo cabron egoísta , verdad , déjenme decirles que el sabía que estaba actuando como uno , pero en ese momento solo quería explotarles en la cara la bromita a los dioses.

Además no es como si de verdad fuera a echarles a perder la vida a percy y annabeth por que eso sencillamente no iba a pasar ¡por favor ¡! Esos dos eran como las mascotas de los olímpicos, sus consentidos, sus niños dorados. Toda esta mierda era solo una excusa para que los dioses se divirtieran a costa como siempre de los semidioses , aun no sabía cómo no se daban cuenta , la verdad entendía la estupidez de percy pero nunca de annabeth .

Y así mientras estaba en su etapa reflexiva vio que un tipo le gritaba algo al otro lado de la acera :

Y por estar en su momento de estupidez , se olvidó de la regla más importante y que todo dunde debe saber : NUNCA JAMAS , BAJO NINGUNA SIRCUNSTANCIA TE MUEVAS. . (los nomos de jardín no lo hacen )

Resulto que el hombre , estaba llamando a los niños que estaba jugando al otro lado de la acera y cuando vio que un nomo diabólico del jardín se acercaba hacia el , hizo lo que todo hombre haría lo ataco con una pala de jardín .

¡Si genial ! otro fantástico día en la maravillosa vida de luke , esto era algo extraño , en su vida había sido perseguido por millones de cosas :monstruos , dioses , semidioses , hombre , titanes y artículos de jardinería variados (jamás le partas el corazón a una hija de Deméter, es un consejo ) pero jamás había sido atacado por dos cosas a las vez y nunca creyó que de esa lista los primeros en unirse para su destrucción serian un hombre y una pala .

Aun asi eso no le evito correr por su vida y termino justo como había empezado ese problema, en medio de un jardín fingiendo ser un nomo común y corriente….

Fue entonces que su día termino para empeorar como si no fuera suficiente sintió algo subiendo por su pierna , lo cual era en verdad incomodo teniendo en cuenta que trataba de mantenerse inmóvil .

Ehhh tio ya se fueron – le pregunto la araña.

( okay el había intentado evitarlo de verdad , pero que una araña le hablara fue la gota que colmó el vaso ) si luke castellan grito , grito como poseso , grito como mujer , grito como Gorgona , grito y grito y solo se detuvo cuando vio a jason corriendo hacia el , esperanzado pensó que venia a su rescate mas solo le dedico una mirada rara y siguió corriendo .

CABRON ! – alcanzo a gritarle , mas no creía que lo hubiera escuchado ya iba bastante lejos , ¿esa era la clase de hermano mayor que era ? , ja pues dejaba mucho que desear (mmm tal vez estuviera algo resentido por lo de Thalía , va ni que fuera el al que el había envenenado .)

¿Que estas loco o mal de la cabeza ? , cállate o nos descubrirán – dijo la araña .

Tal vez -dijo el a su vez , Si una araña te dice que estás loco, debes estarlo por que

las arañas no hablan., pero por otro lado el era un semidios estaba acostumbrado a las locuras - ¿quien nos descubrirá ?.

¿Quien mas ? ¡ annabeth ! imbécil y no nos conviene que eso pase ….

Chan chan chan chan :O

Bien este capitulo tendrá continuación no desesperen jaja después de todo aun ay mucho por que averiguar:

¿podrá acaso Nico enseñarle a conducir a annabeth…. ? ¿oooo morirá en el intento ?

¿ Encontraran a Thalía antes de que electrocute a alguien ?

¿ y cuál es la identidad de nuestra nueva amiga arácnida ?

¿algún día luke dejara de ser un pitufo ?

Todo esto y mas en la continuación de su programa favorito, no nos pierdan de vista queridos televidentes :P


	7. el primer dia 2

FRANK :

Frank había tenido el peor día de su vida, en serio aun rogaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla, porque de hecho así había iniciado…

Todo empezó cuando Frank fue llamado al frente del campamento romano para rendir sus honores y dar su primer discurso como pretor , así que armándose de valor subió hacia el podio cuando se dio cuenta con horror de que eso que llevaba no era una toga si no un vestido .

Para su humillación , todo el mundo comenzó a reírse de él (enserio todo el mundo: cohortes, centuriones, senadores , Probativo , los faunos ¡ooo vamos incluso Aníbal el elefante se estaba riendo de el ! l , hazle grito desde la multitud :

¡Frank me humillaste ! – le dijo desconsoladamente hazel con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas .- terminamos, ¡por pluton! , sabía que debía salir con leo y no contigo ¡gran y gordo panda! .

Frank trato de alcanzarla cuando noto que en vez de manos tenia garras, ¡ y así sin más Frank se había transformado en un gran y gordo oso panda ! , entonces con horror vio como Reyna se le acercaba y con su daga cortaba su toga (vestido ) dejando su pachonalidad al descubierto.

Luego llego octavian y eso sí que lo asusto, a este tipo le crecieron colmillos y con ellos rasgo su felpudo cuello, esparciendo su relleno espumoso por todo el lugar.

Y así fue como Frank se despertó sudando en medio de la noche, cuando por fin se pudo calmar cayo en cuenta de que esa no era su habitación sino más bien en una sala de estar y donde debería estar su cama había un enorme sofá .

El de verdad pensó que estaba soñando cuando vio a su antiguo pretor salir de una habitación persiguiendo a una punk maniática que trataba de pulverizar a un niño de 9 años con un rayo (¡ eh nada mejor que una sesión de rayos electrizantes para hacer a uno reaccionar ! , puede que el fuera medio memo pero había visto varias veces el resultado que tenía cuando un rayo impactaba a un árbol y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida) . se palpo aterrado sus bolsillos buscando su tabla de madera, ¡uf! Gracias a marte la encontró en su bolsillo (espera ….NO , POR QUE TE ALEGRAS FAI , ¡madera , rayos , muerte ! ) .

Aun bajo el peligro inminente de muerte la situación le parecía ¡ TAN IRREAL ! …lo siguiente que paso le demostró lo real que eran las cosas, después de todo cuando te cae encima un avión y sientes el completo y absoluto dolor de todo el impacto, eso sí que te hace despertar , así que para no morir completamente aplastado él se convirtió en el ser más pequeño que pudo , en una muy pequeña y diminuta araña ,( al principio esa no había sido su primer opción pero luego creyó escuchar la voz de annabeth y ¡boom! araña al instante ).

Como sea Frank-araña lanzo su telaraña y se columpio hasta la cocina en donde se refugió (mientras averiguaba qué diablos estaba pasando ahí , así que después de todo el parloteo de Hestia el como que decidió que tal vez sería mejor aguardar ahí y salir cuando su vida ya no estuviera bajo amenaza ¡ esa chica punk enserio que asustaba ! ) Frank durmió cómodamente en forma de araña (¿qué otra opción tenía? el sofá ya no existía. ) hasta que todo cambio cuando la nación del FUEGO ataco , más o menos , Frank tenía un pequeño problema era medio obsesivo y se había obsesionado en pensar en todas las forma en las que su pequeño trozo de madera podría prenderse en fuego , en ninguna de sus teorías jamás llego a contemplar el hecho de que tal vez percy sería la causa de su inminente muerte ….

Durante horas estuvo espiando a la gente que se parecía enormemente a sus amigos , decidiendo que tenía 2 opciones : se arriesgaba y se revelaba ante sus supuestos amigos (con una posible muerte a manos de annabeth … mmm ¡qué final eh! ) Seguía escondido oo mejor entendía y analizaba lo que en el olimpo estaba pasando ahí . Pero percy no tenía la misma idea.

todo empezó esa mañana cuando Frank se despertó con los gritos histéricos de annabeth anunciando que la casa se quemaba ( joder no , ¡ esa casa era una trampa de muerte ! ni 24 hora llevaba ahí y ya estaba a punto de morir ¡OTRAVEZ !) Sin detenerse a analizar las cosas Frank lanzó otra telaraña y se columpio hacia la salida más cercana.

Así Frank –araña volvió a columpiarse y logro escapar por poco, a pesar de lo que pensara leo, él no era ningún estúpido y sabía que necesitaba encontrar un refugio y rápido (veía con suficiente frecuencia el programa de animal planet para saber que ahí él era solo un bocadillo) . Usando sus súper poderes arácnidos Frank- araña ideo un ingeniosísimo plan (bueno, okay lo admitía se había estrellado contra el auto de manera accidental, pero vamos intenten columpiarse de manera precipitada cargando 10 veces su tamaño en madera , no es nada fácil ¡ en ese momento le hubiera servido ser una hormiga !.)

Bueno como sea en ese preciso momento fue cuando frank- araña inicio su odisea , (muchos se preguntaran , ¡ joder , tio ! ¿Por qué no te transformas en un humano otra vez y ya ? bueno digamos que no era tan sencillo , en esos momento sus nervios le estaban haciendo estragos y no se podía concentrar lo suficiente como para poder lograr un cambio decente , si lo intentar muy seguramente terminaría luciendo como spaider- man y si annabeth se volvia loca con una araña de menos de 1cm quien sabe que aria con una 1.70 metros , así que denle un respiro .)

Así volviendo al problema de cómo llegar a estar dentro del auto, por fortuna alguien no había subido el vidrio de todo y el fácilmente podría caber por esa ranura , el único problema era como iba a subir hasta allá (cuando uno mide menos de 1cm todo parece gigantesco…) tal vez podría lanzar otra telaraña pero se sentía muy cansado como para volver a lanzar hilo de su trasero , mmmm ni modo tendría que hacerlo de la forma tradicional ¡ a escalar se a dicho !.

Solo para que se den una idea de el suplicio por el que estaba pasando traten de imaginarse esto: las 3 de la tarde el sol en su máximo esplendor arrasando y convirtiendo todo en cenizas todo lo que su luz tocaba , un arañita cargando una inmensa tabla de madera subía por la puerta de un auto asiendo su mejor esfuerzo , dioses debía haber pasado una eternidad , se sentía todo empapado de sudor (¿eso es posible? quien lo diría las arañas sudan Y MUCHO . ) cuando por fin logro llegar hacia la sima (JUSTO A TIEMPO , la loca punk salió de la casa con usando una falda rosa como antorcha .) se lanzó en picada así al asiento del conductor donde estaría seguro , ¡uff todo perfecto ! Por fin podría tener tranquilidad…¡ ja que iluso !.

En ese momento lo inimaginable paso, de nada le sirvió haberse escondido todo ese tiempo, porque el monstruo, (digo… annabeth jeje ) se había tele trasportado en el auto…Y YA NO HABIA FORMA DE ESCAPAR.

Nico :

Nico jamás hubiera creído en un dicho machista, eso estaba muy pero muy en contra de su ética (después de todo el era homosexual y esas idioteces le colmaban la paciencia) , bueno eso había sido hasta que tuvo la mala idea de subirse a un auto con annabeth , enserio que la frase "mujer al volante, peligro constante" le quedaba como anillo al dedo .

tal vez estaba siendo injusto, no todo había sido culpa de annabeth , de hecho lo había hecho muy bien en la parte técnica ,había entendido todo el procedimiento de buena manera ,(de hecho ella misma había pelado y conectado los cables del auto para encenderlo , ¡que la chica era un genio con una navaja !) ahora el problema tampoco había sido el de conducir , annabeth lo estaba haciendo bien, más o menos ( la verdad conducía como abuelita ) cito textualmente "siempre ay que respetar el límite de velocidad Nico , son las reglas ", bien hasta ahí todo bien , el problema real había empezado cuando Nico noto que se había sentado encima de un trozo de madera , no dándole importancia , lo saco y arrojo por la ventana ( ¿vamos como iba a saber el que es trozo de madera era importante ?, ¡ nadie nunca le decía nada !)entonces el infierno se desato en la tierra .

-¡nooooooooo!- una voz pequeña y estridente sonó desde su asiento.

-ehh ¿ dijiste algo Nico ? - dijo annie extrañada

- ¿eeh yo? No , pero también escu…..

- ¡fui yo! detengan el auto , MI VIDA ESTA EN RIESGO .- grito el bicho .

Ante la incredulidad de Nico , una araña parlante salto en el volante y le ordeno a una hija de atenea que parara el auto . al parecer la araña era vidente ooo muy , muy estúpida , porque efectivamente su vida estaba en peligro y por su impertinencia también la de el mismo.

Annabeth reacciono según lo esperado, grito y en su intento de escapar de la temible creatura de menos de 1cm soltó el volante y ahí comenzó lo bueno. la araña saltaba de aquí para ya mientras annabeth intentaba matarla de un manotazo, mientras el mismo hacia uso de sus nuevas y recién encontradas habilidades como contorsionista para poder manejar el automóvil y tratar de salvar su vida . (va annabeth le salía con el cuento de las reglas de tránsito y en la primera oportunidad soltaba el mendigo volante ,¡ vamos annabeth mira lo que les estas enseñando a tu hijos !).

Mientras el hacia su mayor esfuerzo : evil Nico apareció. Si ya saben, tu lado oscuro ,esa pequeña vocecita en tu cabeza que trata de que hagas cosas malas ….¿no la tienen ?mmm tal vez sea algo propio de los hijos de hades quien sabe .

Evil nico : sabes ….como que podríamos ahorrarnos todo este show y salir de aquí en viaje sombra ya sabes lo que dicen cuando el barco se hunde todos abandonen el bote .

Nico : ¡que acaso estás loco ! si yo no controlo el volante , este auto se estrella y adiós annabeth .

Evili nico : ESE ES EL PLAN GENIO ! si annabeth ya no está , entonces percy está libre muajajaja , solo piénsalo jjeeje percy estará desecho y necesitara afecto ¡ sera nuestro ! muajajaja .

nico : ¿QUE ESTAS DEMENTE ? PERCY Y LOS DEMAS NOS MATARIAN, no podemos hacer eso , esta mal .

evil nico : o vamos ¡! Sabes que lo deseas muajaja

Nico : okay es mmm tentador , seria rápido ¿no ?

Evil nico : claro que si campeón. Solo suelta el volante ¡ y tu seras la nueva señora Jackson !

Nico: …

Evil nico :…..

Nico : ….mmmm si , sabes que , eso como que no va funcionar , pero gracias por intentarlo , no te preocupes en llamar la siguiente vez yo te llamo okay , bye.

Uff bueno no iba a mentir eso había estado extraño y lamentablemente le pasaba seguido, regresando a la realidad …..

Annabeth soy yo , basta por favor !- trataba de razonar el bicho con ella .

Hijo de Aracne , no me engañas criatura de la muerte ¡ muere !- decía annabeth mientras intentaba aplastar a la pobre criatura ( ¿ enserio ? ¿Qué le veía percy a annabeth ppppfff ? el hijo de Poseidón debía ser masoquista, esa era la única explicación y de los que les gusta el dolor enserio , porque annabeth en el tiempo que la conocía actuaba como una completa psicótica .)

¡ Se acabó! -dijo el mismo furico , ya había tenido suficiente locura por un día hasta aquí llegaba su límite , podía manejar a annabeth en cualquiera de sus facetas pero no en esta.

Dio un frenon y se orillo junto a una hacer.

– se acabó , me voy , ahora ustedes 2 – dijo señalando a annabeth y al bicho(que lo miraban estupefactos , vamos y él era el loco ja ) – los voy a dejar solos para que arreglen sus cosas como dos criaturas civilizadas ( si , civilizadas annabeth ¡ vamos la araña puede hablar ¡! ) , tengo asuntos más importantes que morir en auto con ustedes …..asi que paaa az. Dijo mientras salía del auto y proseguía a realizar su micion encomendada .

El sabía que probablemente (cunado annabeth recuperara su lucidez) seria castigado, tal vez tendría que dormir en la casa del perro , pero todo había valido la pena jajaja ¡ la cara de annabeth había valido la pena !.

…..

…..

Yo te mato ….

Y asi fue como frank- araña se arrojó a la calle llena de autos en movimiento.

THALIA :

Thalía no estaba espiando, ¡no , claro que no ! , tampoco es que estuviera fisgoneando, mmm mas bien estaba asechando, si eso sonaba mejor , si Thalía estaba definitivamente asechando a luke .

¿Por qué ?por qué él era la presa y ella era definitivamente la cazadora.

¿Entonces por qué ella se sentía como la presa ? , ¿ por qué era ella la que estaba escondida tratando de que él no la viera ? y lo más importante ¿Por qué la asustaba la sola idea de que el la mirara ?...

Ella sabía porque, de verdad que sí , otra cosa era el hecho de que lo admitiera ..

Cuando ella había despertado de ese largo sueño inducido (gracias papa , simplemente gracias ) creyó que por fin estaba llegando al limbo , al inframundo donde ella estaba a punto de pasar a la siguiente vida , porque ella estaba consiente de todo lo que había pasado y sabía con certeza que estaba muerta .

Imaginen su sorpresa (y terror ) cuando lo primero que vio al despertar en lo que ella creía era el inframundo fue la cara de annabeth , un miedo atroz la asalto ¡ oo dioses no , por favor no , no mi annie, no ella también ! , ¿ asi que de nada había servido su sacrificio ?, ¿annabeth estaba muerta? ¿dónde estaba luke , había logrado escapar ? ¡De que se trataba todo esto! , todas esas preguntas merodeaban en su mente en un torbellino que la arrastraba y amenazaba con quitarle la poca cordura que aun tenia dentro de sí …..luego , luego había habido un poco de luz en todo ese caos.

Cuando annabeth la abrazo y sus lágrimas mojaron su cabello supo que de alguna manera esto que sentía la hacía estar viva , no era posible que ella estuviera muerta , se supone que cuando uno muere ya no puede sentir nada ¿no? entonces por que ella sentía tanto…..

Lo que siguió a ese momento aún siguen apareciendo en su mente como manchas borrosas , momentos tomados a lasar que se guardaban como fotografías en su mente. Fue llevada a la enfermería donde fue atendida y sobre todo acosada por los campistas( todos iban y la saludaban como si fueran viejos amigos , le llevaban regalo y presentes ¡ como si fuera una heroína! Incluso un tio le había pedido sacarse una foto con el .)Pasaron días antes de que annebeth aceptara dejarla sola , la dulce annabeth no se había movido de su lado por ningún motivo , al fin por la insistencia de ese nuevo amigo suyo percy , sus hermanos y la de ella misma , annabeth por fin había aceptado tomarse un respiro enfermera personal y regresar a tomar una muy merecida siesta , claro que ahí no se había acabado la cosa ,nop , señores esta nueva annabeth era aún más terca que su versión de 7 años que Thalía recordaba (aun ahora todavía tenía un mini infarto cuando la veía , la imagen de la pequeña niña seguía grabada en su mente como si hubiera sido ayer. ) grover , annabeth e incluso percy habían tomado turnos para "cuidarla" ,lo cual era innecesario pero annabeth siempre se salía con la suya.

Una semana después cuando por fin la dieron de alta , comenzó a incorporarse la vida en el campamento , conoció a chirion (quien inmediatamente le agrado) y a al señor d para ser la primera vez que vio a un dios digamos que no la impresiono , (mmmm si digamos que fue difícil admitir que estaban emparentados) y asi la vida sigue poco a poco estaba superando el hecho de que su padre la había convertido en un pino (¡ que original !, ¿por que no solo salvarle la vida y ya ? misterios del universo, tal vez no le gustaba su corte de cabello )habia algo que un no encajaba , habia algo que faltaba….

Fue en una noche cuando por fin se armó de valor , estaban sentadas en la playa ella y annie recordando viejos tiempos , los chicos se habían ido , ¡gracias a los dioses ¡! porque ella no sabía cómo saldrían las cosas , ella quería a percy , pero no lo conocía lo suficiente como para sentirse cómoda y llorar frente a el. Respiro fuerte , por fin soltaría la pregunta que hacia hormiguear su lengua deseosa de pronunciar esas frases que la torturaban en la noche .

¿ annabeth , donde esta luke ? .- al parecer la había tomado por sorpresa , annabeth salto ante esa pregunta y soltó el aire como si la hubiera golpeado el estómago , esa no fue una buena señal , la desesperación y el dolor la desgarraron al ver el rostro de annabeth , lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia el suelo al igual que ella.

Sabes , te has tardado – dijo ella con una sonrisa triste – pensé que eso sería lo primero que preguntarías cuando despertaste y no lo viste junto a mí-

Tenía , tengo miedo de cual sea la respuesta , pero ya no puedo más , si tengo algo por que llorar , prefiero hacerlo ahora que nadie me observa …. Así que dime annabeth ¿tengo alguna razón para llorar ?...

¡Oh thalia !,- soltó un sollozo – ay algo que debo decirte , pero al igual que tu temo tu respuesta.

El golpe que recibió es día aun le dolía, era como si alguien hubiera golpeado su corazón y le hubiera dejado un enorme hematoma en el centro y cada vez que sentía algo: amor, felicidad, tristeza cual quiera de esas, no pudiera sentirla de verdad , porque esas ligeras emoción al pasar por su corazón rosaban esa herida y el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que hacia insignificante todo lo demás .

Ella había imaginado un montón de escenarios de por qué luke no estaba junto a ellas , tal vez ya era demasiado grande para jueguitos como el de la casita , se habría mudado y estaría haciendo algo con su vida, a lo mejor tal vez estaba casado (aunque le entraban unos celos ) o tal vez … tal vez hubiera muerto , ser un semidiós siempre es difícil , ¡es una vida difícil ! así que probablemente él ya se hubiera ido….. y en efecto él se había ido .

Jamás creyó, en todos sus pensamientos más oscuros que ella alguna vez desearía que luke estuviera muerto pero a partir de esa noche, para ella fue como si él lo estuviera .

Ella comprobaría su teoría unos meses después , nunca se había detenido a pensar, a asimilar lo furiosa y herida que estaba , porque sabía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría , tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor , porque cuando volvió a ver a luke todo eso que llevaba dentro exploto y lo descargo todo contra él , todo lo que el había causado y no tuvo ningún problema porque al mirarlo a los ojos supo la verdad , que ese niño al que ella había amado estaba muerto y a su paso solo había dejado un monstruo…

…..Y a pesar de todo eso, esa noche cuando estaba recostada en su cama no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima por el amigo que si bien había muerto hace mucho había caído definitivamente ese día . Al menos eso pensó ella.

Ahora cuando luke de verdad murió ella pensó que ahí se acababa esa pesadilla, jamás tendría que volver a verlo ya que su inmortal vida se lo evitaría.

Así que si, si se sentía mal por lo del avión y todos los problemas que eso les causaría a annabeth y percy , pero vamos ver a luke había sido más de lo que podía soportar ¿Por qué ? por qué ese niño que ahora está asechando era el mismo que ella recordaba de su época dorada y ella simplemente no podía soportarlo , no podía mirarlo a los ojos ¡de verdad que no ! era por eso que se comportaba tan borde con él , era por eso que lo evitaba y era por eso que se habia escapado de casa ¡OTRA VEZ !.

Y ahora solo para atormentarla veía a este luke comportándose como el crio que fue hablando cómicamente con una araña y ella estaba ahí tratando de recordar que puede que luciera como el antiguo luke pero definitivamente este no lo era, este era el monstruo desalmado que había traicionado a su familia y a sus amigos solo por poder y venganza.

Por lo que ella sabía tal vez luke estaba planeando una revolución de nuevo apoyado por los hijos de Aracne , ja veamos que decía sobre esto annabeth , ¡te atrape fraternizando con el amigo! Estas frito castellan …

Así que… ¿ a quién estamos espiando ? .

Le tomo un minuto completo asimilar lo que había ocurrido después de escuchar que alguien le había susurrado eso.

Lo que paso a continuación solo se puede explicar cómo sus sentidos de cazadora entrando en acción .

Ella le aplico una súper llave al enfermo que se había aparecido junto a ella detrás de los arbustos, claro que no había sido tan fácil ni mucho menos silencio, asi que ella y el tipo habían terminado rodando y habían parado justo en frente de luke y el arácnido (que los miraban como si hubieran perdido un tornillo , ja si claro !quien es el idiota que habla con los animales ¡.)

O diablos es la loca ! niño protégeme- dijo el bicho ese ¿que acaso se conocían… ?

luke tenía una cara de estupefacción grandiosa , ojala tuviera un puta cámara , ¡donde está la tecnología cuando la necesitas! .claro que después del impacto inicial se recuperó .

¡vaya , vaya thalia !¿ con que eso haces en tu tiempo fuera de servicio ¿ te enrollas con tipos detrás de los arbustos de los vecino? Pff te lo dejaría pasar pero dado que se trata de tu nuevo hermano y de que lo haces en frente de un crio de 9 años , te has pasado de la raya …. – dio mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía en bello y estúpido rostro de duende .

¿ QUEEEEEEE? . - okay no era su mejor contestación, ni la más inteligente .

Uh uh ….. thalia me lastimas – dijo Nico todavía inmovilizado debajo de su cuerpo, o conque el pervertido era Nico, porque eso no la sorprendía mmm-

Claro que te lastimo di angelo , que clase de idiota eres , nadie te a dicho que no debes de susurrarle al oído a una cazadora de artemisa.

O vamos – dijo el imbécil , si el gotico .- creí que no te gustaría que nos escucharan mientras los estábamos espiando – uyyyyyyy es di angeló no sabe cuando callar , solo por eso le aplico un poco más de presión.

Uuuu espera un momento …..¿ TU ESTABAS ESPIANDOME ?- diablos ahí estaba esa estúpida sonrisa , mas grande esta vez.

Por queeeee… por que mmmm

¿ Por queeeeeee ?- preguntaron los 3

¡Por que ! POR QUE SABIA QUE NO ERES DE FIAR…. Y TENIA RAZON, mira nada mas aquí te encuentro hablando con el enemigo, ¡espera que se lo diga a annabeth ! doblemente traidor .

Eeee espera eso no es justo que…..

Eh esperen yo te conozco - dijo Nico interrumpiendo la muy innecesaria replica de luke – tu eres la araña que casi hace que annabeth se mate.

Ok , eso era un punto menos a su favor. Esa araña estaba apunto de morir.

Vez, idiota .

Ehhh un momento – dijo el insecto, el de verdad claro – ese fue un terrible accidente, enserio . yo solo trataba de que pararan el auto para poder recuperar mi pedazo de madera del cual dependo para subsistir y entonces va annabeth y me intenta matar …

Bueno eso explica muchas cosas dijo luke con reflexión.

Enserio - preguntaron nico y ella al mismo tiempo .

Si , con que por eso no querías que annabeth te encontrara y por eso me pediste recoger esto - dijo luke enseñándoles un pequeño trozo de madera nada excepcional.

A si hablando de annabeth -dijo nico- será mejor que regresemos a casa tenemos que ayudar a reparar, asi que luke despídete de tu nuevo amigo por que dudo que te dejen quedarte con el.

Es enserio ¡PERO ES QUE ES UNA ARAÑA PARLANTE!-dijo luke poniendo ojos de cachorro.

No , enserio no lo habia notado .

Tu cállate acosadora endogámica pervertida de los arbustos , seguramente también te has besuquiado con el árbol de la casa ¿no ?, anda que no mientas , te encanta el sabor a clorofila, pinito …..

YA VASTA ¡POR ULTIMA VEZ ! QUE NO SOY UNA ARAÑA

Anda entonces que eres ¿un perro ?- pregunto nico estupefacto, ¿para que le seguía el juego al animal , ella pensaba que lo mejor sería pisarlo y largarse a casa .

Un ¿ perro ? no que no vez que soy una araña , digo no perdón , soy un humano idiota …. Y mi verdadera identidad es nada más y nada menos que ¡ FRANK ZHANG !

NOOOOOOOOOOO ! increíble Frank ¿ en verdad eres tú ?- dijo Nico sorprendido .

Perdonen mi ignorancia ¿pero quién diablos es Frank Zhang ?- dijo ella.

Que ensero ¿no sabes quién soy yo? – dijo la araña

Pues la verdad a mí tampoco me suena tu nombre spidey , pero yo que se, eh estado muerto un buen rato.

Soy uno de los 7 de la profecía! nuevo pretor de nueva roma , ¿no ? ¡nada! , ¿enserio? -

Espera , espera , espera ¿ me estás diciendo que le quitaste el trabajo a mi hermano ?-

¿Enserio thalia ?eso es lo único que escuchaste - . le pregunto luke como si a ella le faltara un tornillo.

Como sea Frank , porque no lo dijiste antes , nos hubiéramos ahorrado un montón de drama .

Y TU CREES QUE NO LO INTENTE ! ,¿ acaso crees que es muy divertido tener 6 pies ?.

Bien, bien , si lo que dices es verdad transfórmate quieres , tenemos que volver ya .

Eso quisiera , pero ummm …. Creo que voy a necesitar algo de ayuda jejeje y tiempo , sobre todo tiempo .

Percy :

Percy estaba disfrutando de su nuevo estado como amo de casa….

¡Okay ! por supuesto que es sarcasmo …

¡en su vida jamás había tocado una escoba ! , él era más de esos que prefieren pelear en una batalla que lavar ropa y de hecho no estaba muy seguro de cómo se llevaba el proceso (dudaba que todo el mundo tuviera un trato secreto con la náyades del rio para que le hicieran la colada), lo se ¡sueno como un maldito mantenido! , pero oye cuando se está salvando al mundo no ay tiempo para preocuparse por hacer la colada , además no es como si fuera toda su culpa es solo que la circunstancias lo habían hecho así …. completamente inútil para el mantenimiento de la casa , se daba pena .

Uff , supuso que no podía seguir así , compadeciéndose de sí mismo por ser un completo inútil en la vida cotidiana y deseando que Tyson estuviera ahí para darle una ayudada(aunque sonaba tan tentador ….) no , ya va se tenía que levantar jason no tardaba de volver de su misión : desacerté del avión y el daría un muy mal ejemplo ahí tiradote en el suelo .

Sin embargo se quedó mirando un poco más el enorme agujero en el techo, rogando ser escuchado por algún ser misericordioso en el cielo, que lo auxiliaría en tan importante e inconveniente problema.

Cuando ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza y estaba a punto de rendirse y seguir con sus deberes como cualquier otra persona normal ( y no perezosa )aria …

Vio una luz iluminando su rostro y en medio de esa luz un ángel que descendía hacia el en su auxilio directamente desde el cielo atravesando el horrible agujero en el techo, ¡dioses los milagros existen! : Esto era un milagro, esto era su salvación, ¡no podía ser ! o ¿si? , esto era …

¡¿ JAAAAASON?!

SI, NO PODIA SER… ¡ya lo decía el¡!, a el simplemente no le pasaban cosas tan buenas .

Asi que su salvador de rubia caballera celestial , solo era otro de sus hijos , hug ¡ genial ! simplemente genial.

Ey pers , problema resuelto , ya me decide del avión.- dijo el blondie como si eso mereciera alguna clase de medalla.

Ooooh enserio ,¡ Gracias Superman ! . El mundo vuelve a estar a salvo de nuevo gracias a ti , ahora lloverán florecitas y nos aremos trencitas ¡yehi !.

¡JODER JACKSON , QUE TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI ! ,

BIEN , BIEN , GRACIAS ….. ¿contento?- dijo el, en un intento de lograr la paz , iba a necesitar mucha ayuda después de todo.

De nada – uff dioses del olimpo , este chico si que era bipolar , si no lo supiera diría que había heredado eso de annabeth… (aunque claro eso era técnicamente imposible ,después de todo el en verdad no era su hijo , asi que se lo adjudicaba a pura y mera casualidad …tal vez mala suerte también )- ¿ qué sucede contigo ahora? ¿y por qué no has empezado a limpiar ? annabeth nos matara si llega y encuentra todo este desastre.

Lo se , lo se en verdad que lo intente , ya sabes ….pero…. no encuentro la escoba por ningún sitio , tal vez no tengamos ninguna.

Ya revisaste en el patio .

Mmmmm ….¿no ?.

….

¡Eeeee que no es mi culpa !, como iba a saber yo que teníamos un patio ….

Aammm no lo sé ….. déjame pensar ¿buscando? tal vez .

Lo intente!...

Si claro ,¿ sabes que ? la buscare por ti , pero ni pienses que te voy a ayudar a barrer …..flojonaso.

Ooooooh , gracias jason …¡eres mi héroe!...- bien tal vez no había logrado su cometido, no completamente, pero tan siquiera ya no tendría que caminar hasta la puerta trasera.

Y su plan hubiera funcionado …si jason no hubiera sido succionado por un perro del infierno hacia fuera…..¡ diablos ! ¿Que nada le podía salir bien ?...el literalmente acababa de lanzar a su hijo a la muerte, ¡genial , simplemente genial !, sigue así Jackson y ganaras como padre del año.

PERCYYYYYYY ! VEN Y QUITAME ESTA BOLA DE PELOS DE ENCIMA- gritaba jason mientras era tironiado de su pantalón y con sus manos trataba de aferrarse a la puerta….

Bien contra él no se podía ir ….. así que con resignación llego hasta la puerta trasera dispuesto a sufrir su condena .

Esperen , esperen .

Ese no era cualquier pero del infierno , o no , ¡ese era SU perro del infierno ! MRS. O LEARY .

¡Jason detente! – gracias a Poseidón se detuvo antes de aporrearla con la tan renombrada escoba – ese no es un monstruo idiota , es mi mascota . – le aclaro mientras iba y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

¿Tienes un perro del infierno como mascota ?- le dijo escéptico .

Nooooooooo ! ,¡ tenemos un perro del infierno como mascota !– le dijo a su vez – todo lo mío ahora es tuyo eh campeón , ¡ excepto annabeth claro ! , tócala y te arranco los brazos .

Okay , tu estás loco .

¿Y apenas te das cuenta? – dijo annabeth recargada en la puerta sonriendo .

Annie mira,¡ es Mrs. o leary ! ¿no es increíble? Ahora toda la familia está completa…

Ejejeje si yo no daría todo por sentado tan rápidamente …..- dijo una voz tras las sombras .

De repente su patio se llenó de niños desertores …y ¿ una araña ? OOOOU SHIT.

-ARAÑAAAAAAAA ! NICO QUE JODIDOS TE PASA , MATALA , MATALA …..

- tranquila annabeth espera – dijo el emo jajaja ahora si suerte con lograr tu cometido niño con complejo de Edipo .- no es cualquier araña , es Frank , mira.

- ejeje si soy yo annabeth …..¡ NO ME MATES! – dijo Frank-araña alzando dos de sus cuatro patas cuando annabeth se acercó a examinarlo.

- Frank , Frank Zhang ¿en verdad eres tu ? ¿por qué no has cambiado a humano ? … dijo el . ¡wow mas sorpresas !, no lo malinterpreten él estaba feliz de verlo y todo , pero es que enserio ¿Qué los dioses no tenían suficiente ? no iban a para de mandarle gente hasta que la casa reventara…

.

- POR QUE NO PUEDO , es justo como aquella vez en el acuario….

-oh hombre lo siento .

Si okay , es Frank - dijo annabeth algo choqueada

¿Annie te sientes bien ?- se habia puesto mas blanca que de costumbre como siempre que veía una araña.

Si ,solo ….. necesito recostarme un rato saben .

¿y el trabajo de reparación ?- pregunto jason.

Mmm ..cre.. creo que lo dejaremos para mañana , ¿esta bien chicos ?...bien buenas noches los veré en la mañana.

¿esta bien ?- pregunto nico cuando esta se fue .

Mmm no lo se …..desde su encuentro con Aracne … aaa ¿ thalia te importaría ir con ella ?por favor .

No hay problema – dijo corriendo instantáneamente detrás de ella, era su imaginación o parecía aliviada .

Algunos pensarían " que mal novio " ¿ no ? deja que otra chica consuele a su chica , si bueno eso no era totalmente cierto , él se había quedado justo ahí para arreglar unas cuantas cosas pendientes . Espero hasta que las chicas desaparecieran y en cuanto ya no se escuchó un ruidito, les leyó las cartas a cada uno de sus hijos.

¡Frank ! EN SERIO, UNA PUTA ARAÑA ¡! Fue en lo único que se te ocurrio transformarte , no me jodas tío .

Lo siento , no fue intencional.

Y tu pitufo ¿en que jodidos estabas pensando al escaparte así?

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones ….- ¿CON QUE SI EH ?

MRS. O LEARY

GRRRRRRRRRR.

Bien , bien …amm… solo quería tomar un poco de aire ¿esta bien ?…

Bien , pero la próxima vez avisas , por ahora estas castigado …

Eh pero a ti quien…

Grrrrrrrrrrr- ¡ jajaja el que tiene al pero gana.!

Bien , castigado ok

Ahora vete a dar un baño jovencito y no regreses hasta que estes de un color mediantemente normal , mañana tienes escuela … y en cuanto a los demás .

¿ que ? -dijo jason-¡ nosotros no hicimos nada! , dijo defendiéndose a el y anico.

Ooooohhh en eso te equivocas , como le llamas a dejar escapar a tus dos hermanos menores …. ¿Eh? exacto irresponsabilidad , por lo cual tú y Nico tendrán que ayudarme a hacer el aseo .

Eeeh pero eso no es justo , yo los traje de regreso .

Si si , bueno la vida no es justa sunshine , ahora si me disculpan iré a consolar a su pobre madre , que no merece tal castigo como tenerlos como hijos , asi que hagan sus deveres y después a la cama ¿ ok ?.

Mmm percy ¿ y yo que hago ? – dijo Frank recordándole algo .

Tal vez deberías irte a dormir también Frank , claro si encuentras en donde , puede que seas una araña pero en esas camas ya no cabe ni una alma y por favor mantente alejado de la habitación de annabeth ¿si ? , solo hasta que se arreglen las cosas , buenas noches mis tesoritos .

Jajajaja bueno al parecer si se había librado de hacer los que hacer es después de todo , ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer : consolar a annabeth .

Frank .

Frank se sentía mal , mal enserio , pobre annabeth , tal vez percy tenía razón lo mejor sería irse a dormir y con suerte mañana despertaría en su forma humana .

¿Soy el único que se siente explotado por mi presunto padre? Dijo – jason recargado en la pared.

No tienes ni idea - contestaron luke y nico a su vez , para luego mirase extraña y misteriosamente , incomodo .

Si vamos , por favor consolar a annabeth eso ya lo estaba haciendo Thalía ,¡ el muy maldito ! -dijo jason.

A que te refieres ….. –pregunto luke confundido.

O vamos , tenias como unos 20 cuando moriste ¿no ? , tu muy bien sabes a lo que se refiere… le contesto nico.

Pues la verdad no – dijo este enojado

.

A ver yo se lo digo – dijo jason sonriendo - Queee si la sigue consolando , muy probablemente tendremos un hermanito .

…

…..

….

Oooooooooooooo no.

Oooooooooo si.

Chicos como que yo mejor me voy a dormir – dijo Frank queriendo safarse de esa terrible conversación.

Y asi Frank se recostó cómodamente en la alacena y miro hacia el cielo ….. se preguntó cómo estarían todos en casa ….cuando una gota le cayo en la cara.

Mmmm …. Chicos … ¿ cuanto cree que tarden en reparar el techo?

XXXXXXX

Nota de la autora :

Bueno este fue un capitulo algo irregular , vimos dos nuevos puntos de vista nuevos: Frank y Thalía , por eso el capítulo fue un poco más largo de lo normal.

Disfrute mucho haciendo el punto de vista de Thalía es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga , creo que es algo injusto que Rick no haya explorado bien su pasado y su historia con luke ( bueno no tanto como me hubiera gustado ) , así que yo les are justicia!.

Espero que les haya gustado la odisea de Frank-araña ¿se lo esperaban? , También percy se puso por fin en su papel de padre ehh jajajaja , na solo los quería explotar un ratito mas :P pero por algo se empieza.

Ese Jasón pervirtiendo al pobre de luke , jajajaja no creo que le haga mucha ilusión tener un hermanito .

Bien eso es todo por hoy , espero que les haiga gustado


	8. Anécdotas del primer día de escuela

Anécdotas del primer día de escuela.

NICO:

¡ALGO ANDABA MAL ! , ALGO ANDABA MUY PERO MUY MAL CON EL EN ESTA MAÑANA.

No podía ser se dijo a sí mismo, esto en realidad no está pasando , ¡ dioses del olimpo ! el Nico di angeló después de años de tormento , de ser perseguido por criaturas raras , de aguantar loas berrinches de los dioses , de ser convertido NO UNA sino 2 JODIDAS VECES en una planta , de haber perdido a su hermana y haber caído en el tártaro , él siempre se las había arreglado para mantenerse cuerdo , de alguna forma no sabía cómo pero lo lograba , y ahora no menos de 48 jodidas horas encerrado en una casa con sus supuestos amigos le habían bastado para lograr lo que ni el tártaro había podido lograr , porque si, por fin había pasado ¡ por fin había perdido la cabeza ! .

Bueno, okay tal vez estaba exagerando un poquito , tampoco era tan literal , todavía tenía la cabeza sobre sus hombros ¡bien !, pero él estaba completamente seguro de que algo no estaba bien ahí , porque la única explicación razonable para lo que él estaba viendo era que él estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones , ¡horrorosas alucinaciones! .

Ya decía el que levantarse tan temprano en la mañana le causaría estragos…

¿Que era lo que lo ponía tan mal? Bueno pues para empezar solo bastaba con mirar como Annabeth estaba mimando a una …¡ANNABETH LE ESTABA DANDO DE COMER EN LA BOCA A UNA JODIDA ARAÑA !.

Aja , ven , esto claramente tenía que ser una alucinación ¿no? , es decir que otra explicación podría haber para tan …..Antinatural comportamiento.

El no podía estar soñando, de eso estaba muy seguro. Recordaba perfectamente como hace tan solo 5 minutos atrás Jason lo había levantado alegremente usando una trompeta (quien sabe de dónde fregados la había sacado y por qué creía que era la manera más normal de despertar a alguien por las mañanas… ¡el muy hijo de ·$·$·%! Sí , hay cosas que definitivamente siempre serán un misterio .) Por supuesto el hizo lo que cualquier ser humano o semidiós normal aria….. No , no se levantó , no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, en su lugar uso sus místicos y muy amados poderes de viaje en sombra para mandar ese lindo e irritante instrumento a un muy muy merecido viaje de descanso hacia china. Al parecer esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a Jason porque lo siguiente que hizo el muy canijo fue patearlo fuera de la cama para luego salir como diva haciendo su berrinché, seguramente iría a acusarlo con Annabe…. Digo mama, ¡ estigios ! tendría que empezar a llamarla mama , nada más de pensarlo se le lleno de bilis la boca , ni modo se dijo ,sería muy pero muy raro tener que explicarle a la gente por que llamaba a su "madre " por su nombre , si de por si el vecindario entero ya los tenia tachados como unos parias…

Que pensamientos más alegres para comenzar una mañana ¿no? tal vez debería levantarse, seguramente ya iban tarde para la escuela y era el primer día ….. y aun así no me importa .

Él estaba seguro de que la esclavitud no se había abolido, de hecho solo se le cambió a 8 hrs diarias y lo llamaron escuela. Él podía hablar de eso , después de todo él había estado presente cunado eso había pasado , claro que esa es una historia para otro día .

Aun tirado en el suelo levanto su brazo y jalo su cobija hasta cubrirse con ella y así se envolvió en su manta , fingió ser Frank y tener la capacidad de poderse convertir en una oruga. justo cuando estaba entrando en contacto con su etapa larvaria un tornado rosa echo abajo la puerta de su habitación y decidió que no había mejor manera de despertarlo de su estado que una electrizante terapia de shock, si fue más o menos ahí cuando el comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien.

Después de la tercera descarga y cuando Thalía parecía satisfecha y segura de que él no estaba muerto (solo tenía la pinta) y que por lo tanto ya no necesitaba reanimación, un muy chamuscado él se dirigió hacia la cocina con toda la intención de mentir para no tener que ir a esa jaula que todo el mundo llamaba escuela y tal vez solo tal vez golpear a jason por ser un cabron- llorón - chismoso.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez no tenía que mentir, tal vez algo muy serio le estaba pasando, tal vez Thalía le había freído el cerebro o tal vez (con mucha , mucha suerte ) Annabeth había perdido la cordura , es decir nadie la culparía con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se preguntaba si podía excusarse usando sus obvias alucinaciones y así volver a su amada cama…

Esto tiene que ser un sueño ¿no?- dijo un adormilado luke acercándose a el incrédulo. mmm bueno tal vez no había perdido la cabeza, ¡rayos! ¿eso significaba que tendría que ir a la escuela ?...

Eso depende .. ¿sueñas muy seguido con góticos en ropa interior ?- dijo thalia que se aproximaba hacia ellos caminando por el pasillo .

Por un minuto ¡un horrible minuto! quiso gritar pensando que thalia era adivina y había leído sus pensamientos , bien lo admitía esa idea no lo asustaba tanto como lo cerca que había estado de contestarle que los suyos era más de surfistas con ojos verdes , fue cuando con alivio se dio cuenta de que a quien le estaba hablando era a luke , ¡gracias al olimpo! , si eso tenía mucho más sentido, después de todo a que se refería con lo de goti….

oh - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el , se le había olvidado que ayer al no tener piyama se había dormido en ropa interior igual que los otros chicos pero al parecer el era el único idiota que no había recordado ponérsela otra vez en la mañana.

Pues a decir verdad , no pero tengo que admitir que si sueño contigo seguido en vestido y como tu preferirías besar a Hera que usar uno la explicación más lógica es por supuesto que este es un sueño – le dijo Luke a Thalía sonriendo como si nada , ¡por hades ! este chico sí que tenía h…agallas para hablarle así a Thalía, sobre todo conociendo lo psicópata que esta podría llegar a ser.

Mira enano de…

¡Ya , haber ! dejen sus royos amorosos para otro día , los dos por favor enfóquense en lo que de verdad importa ¡ ANNABET SE A VUELTO LOCA! .

Na , que va – dijo percy caminando muy despreocupado hacia ellos con una taza de café en la mano – todo lo contrario mis queridos hijos , esta es la manera que tiene para disculparse por todo lo que le hizo ayer al pobre frank .

Ooooh

Ooohhh

Aaaaaa

Sip – dijo percy a su vez.

¿pero no crees que es un poco exagerado ? -dijo luke- entiendo que le haya preparado el desayuno, pero ¿enserio es necesario que le dé de comer en la boca? – dijo incrédulo.

Bueeeeeeno no lo seria, si ella no lo hubiera pisado esta mañana , eeh no me vean así , viejos hábitos nunca mueren , puede que sea nuestro frank pero sigue siendo una araña así que tal vez no sería necesario , pero ya que le rompió sus patitas al grandulón alguien tiene que ayudarlo a comer – dijo percy con cara de resignación , si al parecer a él tampoco le hacía gracia la situación.- bueno , ¡pero no se pongan celosos mis retoños! que su fantástico padre les a hecho el desayuno .

Uu bien , ¡hurra! , tan siquiera podrían llenar el buche antes de ir a la maldita institución lava cerebros . ya iban los tres siguiendo el olor a tocino recién hecho en la cocina dispuestos a engullir todo a su paso cuando percy los detuvo.

¡Ehhh ! ¿adónde creen que van?

A desayunar –contestaron los tres.

¡De eso nada! , no comerán nada hasta que tu -dijo señalando a el – y tu - dijo señalando a Luke – tomen un maldito baño y cubran sus menudencias, por cierto lindo vestido Thalía – dijo el muy cabron antes de irse.

ANNABETH :

Annabeth se sentía como la peor madre del mundo , sip incluso pero que Hera.

¿Por qué? bueno por la sencilla y única razón de que esta mañana había intentado matar a su supuesto hijo ¡otra vez ! ¿en serio que estaba mal con ella ?, claro no lo había hecho a propósito ,de verdad que no es solo que aún no estaba acostumbrada a toda la idea de tener una araña viviendo bajos su mismo techo.

Asi que entenderán que cuando esa mañana se levantó medio dormida y vio una araña hizo lo que todo hijo de atenea aria , siguió a su primer instinto y desafortunadamente como el instinto viene primero que el pensamiento racional termino por aplastar al pobre frank , fue después de escuchar el terrible grito de dolor que despertó de su estado de ensoñación y vio con horror lo que había hecho rápidamente levanto su pie y se arrodillo junto al pobre frank, joder que eso no se veía nada bien , sus torso se veía bien pero sus patitas , sus pobres patitas se veían en una muy dolorosa y nada natural posición.

No estaba orgullosa de esto pero tenía que admitir que durante un momento había tenido un lapsus de estupidez y había pensado en llamar a una ambulancia, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido e irracional que eso sonaba.

Es decir ¡por favor! , ya se lo imaginaba:

-Hola , 911 tengo una emergencia doméstica .

- ¿cuál es la emergencia señora?

-accidentalmente aplaste a mi hijo y le rompí sus 6 patas.

-disculpe, puede repetir lo que dijo.

- ¡que no me escucho! Esto es una emergencia , hace unos momentos al salir de mi habitación no me fije por donde pisaba y termine aplastando a mi hijo que por casualidad del destino tiene forma de araña y creo que está muerto.

- okay señora tranquila, porque no me da sus datos , no se preocupe yo me encargare de que reciba toda la ayuda que necesita….

Si , bonito primer día de escuela seria ese para sus hijos , ver como una ambulancia se llevaba a su madre directito a una institución de salud mental.

Aunque ella juraba que no necesitaba ayuda mental no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas por ayuda, Percy y Thalía vinieron inmediatamente en su ayuda, de hecho fueron muy amables al no hacer preguntas e inmediatamente todo se pusieron a ayudar a Frank.

(2 horas después y una silla de ruedas improvisada y hecha con palillos de dientes….)

Fue así como termino aquí, intentando alimentar a su pobre hijo-araña minusválido repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto lo sentía , lo mucho que lo quería y todo lo que aria para compensarlo .

Frank seguía negando y diciendo que no era su culpa, si no dé el por no haber sido suficientemente rápido para evitarlo, si allí estaba su hijo tratando de reconfortarla para que no se sintiera mal por haber intentado asesinarlo.

¡Dioses era un asco como madre!

¿SABEN QUE ? ¡SE ACABO! Antes de iniciar la labor de cambiar el mundo, da tres vueltas por tu propia casa, así dice el dicho. Ya estaba bien de auto-compadecerse de si misma de ahora en adelante aria su mejor esfuerzo para ser la madre que sus ficticios hijos necesitan, primero lo primero dejaría de referirse a ellos como ficticios comenzando desde ahora.

Con ánimos renovados observo como sus 4 hijos restantes se dirigían hacia la cocina en estado zombi , vaya a leguas se notaba el entusiasmo , uno creería que estarían felices por la oportunidad de obtener más conocimiento , pero bueno supongo que no todos piensan como los hijos de atenea

¿ya van para la escuela?- les pregunto

¡Nooo! , nada más íbamos a sacar a pasear un rato a nuestras mochilas.- le contesto Nico , sip un solecito mañanero .

No seas grosero – dijo Thalía mientras le asentaba un zape en la coronilla.

¡Ooooo wow , eso se ve doloroso ! ¿ cómo te sientes spidey ?- le pregunto Luke a Frank .

Aaa bien, eh estado peor créeme- dijo Frank desde su silla.

Uuu si créele, recuerdo una vez cuando Aníbal se sentó sobre él y…- dijo Jasón pareciendo recordar algo no muy bueno.

Uy si ya, bueno que les vaya bien chicos- dijo Frank , vaya forma de tratar de cambiar el tema.

¿Qué tu no vienes?- dijo Luke – ¡ESO ES TOTALMENTE INJUSTO! , ¿ por qué nosotros tenemos que ir a la escuela mientras él se queda aquí comiendo y viendo televisión ?.

Porque es una araña – contesto Thalía.

Porque es una araña minusválida – contesto Nico.

Uno creería que eso se contesta solo – murmuro Jasón.

Por qué es la ley – dijo ella. Así es todos los menores de edad deben asistir a la escuela.

Por qué no los quiero aquí todo el día- dijo percy .

Aaaaaa olvídenlo, solo vámonos ¿ si ? .dijo luke obviamente molesto (owwwww que mono se veía con su trajecito de los años 50).

Esperen chicos, yo los llevare – dijo ella.

Aaaaamm no es necesario Annie – dijo Nico – tomaremos el bus es más mm .. seguro.

Tonterías- dijo ella – hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, Percy cuida a Frank por favor , llevare a nuestro hijos a su primer día de escuela .

LUKE

No, no le podía estar pasando esto a él , ¡no por favor !, dioses ¿Qué hice para merecer esto ? aaaa si , ya recordaba. De todas maneras esto era injusto , nadie se merecía esto , ¡por que los dioses tenían que ser tan injustos! .

¿Que por qué estaba haciendo tanto drama? , Bueno verán estaba sentado todo apretujado en el asiento trasero del auto en medio de Nico y Jason lleno de camino a la estúpida escuela cuando Annabeth freno el auto y les dijo que necesitaban tener" la charla" .

(En palabras exactas: chicos, necesitamos tener una charla antes de llegar a la escuela.)

Por favor, es decir ¿ con quién creía que estaba hablando ?, a lo mejor toda esa locura ya la había tocado , es decir primero lo de esta mañana alimentando a una araña y ahora simplemente quería explicarles a ellos temas para adultos, por favor si ellos eran adolescentes, el hecho de que estuvieran en cuerpos de niños no cambiaba nada. Es más , él podía recordar que no hace muchos años él y Thalía habían tenido esta conversación "nada fácil "con ella cuando se le había metido en la cabeza el querer saber cómo nacían los bebes, ¡ay que ver las ironías de la vida !.

Con terror vio como Annabeth le ponía el seguro a las puertas de coche.

Volteo a ver a los demás esperando una explicación y vio con mayor horror como Jason le giño un ojo a él y a Nico , ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí ?.

Annabeth , ¡en serio ! ¿a qué se debe todo esto?- pregunto Thalía desde el asiento del copiloto.

Verán chicos hay algo q…

¡ALTO ! , no por favor , si esto se trata de una charla sobre sexualidad te pido que te calles en este momento , en verdad que no es necesario ya todos somos grandecitos y..

¿Que?, ¡no! , esto no es sobre eso Luke – dijo Annabeth sorprendida - lo que quiero decir es que Percy y yo …

O dioses del olimpo , ¡cállate !sea lo que sea , no quiero saber nada de lo que hacen en su intimidad tú y el sirento .

¡ja! ¿Lo ven? se los dije , ¡ así que vamos a tener un hermanito ! – dijo Jason .

No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto – repetía una y otra vez Nico.

¡Annabeth !, ¿estas embarazada ? – grito Thalía con horror.

Se acabó ya no puedo más, si de por si no me dejan dormir y ahora jamás lo lograre con un bebe llorando a la mitad de la noche.- decía un histérico Nico.

Jajaja Jackson no pierde el tiempo – dijo Jason disfrutando del caos que había causado el nuevo embarazo.

Oh esto en realidad no podía estar pasando, como se atrevía Jackson a mancillar la pureza de su annie , que matrimonio ni que familia feliz , el mendigo lo que quería era echarle las manos encima a su pobrecilla.

¡Se acabó en cuanto llegara a casa le haría la vasectomía a ese cabron !.

Annabeth estoy muy decepcionada de ti creí que….

¡SILENCIO! , quieren parar ya de decir estupideces , ¡cielos ! , ¿qué sucede con ustedes ?,¿ Luke de donde sacas que estoy embarazada ?.

¿no lo estás?

¡Claro que no ! – respondió enojada.

…por ahora -dijo jason

(mirada amenazante por parte de Annabeth. )

Aaah es que yo creí , como tu dijiste que necesitabas ….. olvídalo.- Dijo el mismo arrepentido, ¡mendigo Jason ! , ahora por su culpa estaba todo paranoico.

Okay , si no vamos a tener un hermanito ¿Qué es lo que nos querías decir ?- dijo Jason más calmado.

Bien , quería darles una plática para recordarles en que época estamos y como se supone que deben comportarse según los estándares de esta época .

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- contestaron todos a corro .

¡Pervertidos ! – los acuso Annabeth.

THALIA :

Thalia estaba teniendo el viaje más aburrido de su completa vida, si todos los días iban a ser como este ella dudaba seriamente que esto fuera a funcionar.

Después de todo el alboroto que causo Luke y su paranoico instinto de sobreprotección hacia Annabeth el auto quedo en un sumido un incómodo silencio que solo fue rompido por la misma para explicarles lo que ella consideraba un "comportamiento civil normal " de la época y acorde a sus edades , ahí por favor ¡como si tener que vestir como un panquesito rosa no fuera suficiente ahora tendría que actuar como uno ! .así había transcurrido todo el recorrido hacia la escuela , mientras ella hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quedarse dormida.

Cuando por fin llegaron ella tuvo que admitir que en verdad estaba impresionada , ella había imaginado que irían a una escuela normal pero aparentemente eso no era asi, Annie aparco en frente de una serie de grandes edificios , eso parecía mas una universidad que una escuela secundaria normal .

Ehh annie, ¿Qué hacemos en frente de una universidad? - pregunto Jason.

Esta no es una universidad, esta es su escuela –dijo ella-se trata de un colegio privado que abarca desde prescolar hasta secundaria.

¡Woow! Parece algo costoso – dijo Luke.

Lo es, así que más vale que lo aprovechen bien – dijo ella .

¿ y por qué no una escuela pública y ya ?- pregunto Nico con tono acido , si ella lo entendía , ella tampoco tenía ganas de lidiar con un montón de niños ricos.

Al parecer los dioses quieren que demostremos que somos capaces de darles a nuestros hijos lo mejor, o algo así , porque ellos los han inscrito aquí , vamos chicos denle una oportunidad a este lugar ¿okay? , vendré a recogerlos en unas horas. Y por lo que más quieran traten de no llamar mucho la atención.

Bien – dijeron todo ellos de mala gana.

Una cosa más – dijo Annabeth – tendrán que ir a la oficina principal para que les den sus horarios ¿ Jason podrías acompañar a Luke a su primera clase por favor ?.

- ¡ehhh que no soy un bebe! Tengo más de 20 años.

Si , tranquila ann , no hay problema , yo cuidare del bebe de la familia.

¡Que nadie me escucha! – seguía protestando el idiota.

Bueno será mejor que se vayan antes de que suena la campana, pero antes de eso thalia ,¿ puedo hablar contigo un minuto a solas? .- solo basto oír esto para que la bola de miedosos desapareciera como alma que se lleva Hades , ja ¡miedosos !.

Dime.-contesto ella

¿ se te hace que estoy gorda ?- le dijo con cara de consternación.

¡wtf! ¿ que ? , ¿eso era la cosa tan importante que me tenías que decir ?

Contesta francamente.

No , Annabeth no estas gorda .

¿Entonces por qué Luke creyó que estaba embarazada? – le pregunto seria.

Mmmm ni idea, ya sabes cómo es, ¡está loco!

¡aja! , ¿ y pretendes que me creea que todo lo de hace rato se debió solo a los delirios de Luke ?.

Tu bien sabes hasta donde son capaces de llegar los delirios de Luke .

¡Thaliaaaaaaaaaa ! , bien digamos que te creo ¿ y que tú lo utilices a tu favor no tiene nada que ver ? de verdad crees que me lo voy a creer.

Bien , okay , puede que tal vez Jason haya estado jugando un poco con su mente, emociones y complejos que tiene sobre tu y Pers, pero no te preocupes no es nada serio.

¡ Vaya ustedes dos sí que son crueles ! , ¿segura que es solo eso ?– dijo no muy convencida.

Si, ¿ bueno no deberías regresar a ver si tu otro hijo no se murió ya? , no quiero echarte la sal en la herida pero dejarlo con Percy probablemente no haya sido la idea más brillante.

¡O diablos! es cierto, se me había olvidado . bien ten un gran día y por favor trata de no electrocutar a nadie quieres.

No prometo nada – afortunadamente Annabeth pareció no escucharla ya que salió casi volando del estacionamiento, ¡ ja! Siempre funciona ese pequeño truco con los hijos de atenea, si no puedes convencerlos, confúndelos.

Bien que se desate el infierno en la tierra – se dijo a si misma mientras ingresaba a la escuela.

Nota de la autora: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho. sé que me he tardado en actualizar pero es que de verdad no he tenido tiempo.

Bueno hablando sobre el capítulo de hoy :

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Ya empezamos a ver un lado más maternal de parte de Annabeth.

También vimos que las bromas de Jason están empezando a hacer sus estragos en el pobre de Luke.

Mendigo Nico es todo un ¡flojonaso !.

¿De dónde habrá sacado Jason su trompeta? Bueno creo que nunca lo sabremos.

Y sobre todo la parte más importante del día , hoy vimos a Thalía en vestido, bueno la leímos , bueno ustedes entienden XD.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	9. Terapia familiar al estilo griego

Terapia familiar al estilo griego:

PERCY :

Bien , ¿tienen algo que decir en su defensa?. – dijo Zeus con su tono de: hablen-ahora-o–los-fulmino-junto-con-ellos. Por desgracia Percy conocía muy bien ese tono, lo escuchaba cada vez que el hacía algo bueno y que al final para los olímpicos terminaba siendo algo malo. si como iba diciendo ese tonito lo escuchaba seguido, pero no así los otros, al parecer fue el único que capto el mensaje implícito en la voz de Zeus porque nadie dijo nada.

Anda, no se podía decir que él y su tío fueran muy unidos, no eran esa clase de familia, pero en el poco tiempo que ellos habían tenido "tiempo de calidad "él había aprendido a descifrar muy bien de qué tipo de humor estaba Zeus solo con su forma de hablar, véanlo como quieran, instinto de supervivencia, tácticas de psicoanálisis inmortal, él sabía bien cuál era el tono que delataba que serias chamuscado.

Dioses de olimpo , ser familia apesta , Zeus no era para nada el tipo de tío cool que siempre había soñado cuando niño (si , ya saben , el tío cool que te lleva a comprar helado cuando tienes 5 y que te da tu primera cerveza a escondidas cuando tienes 15 ) si bueno sus sueños de la infancia se habían hecho añicos , los hermanos de su padre dejaban mucho que desear , es decir, ¿ qué clase de " tío cool " secuestra a tu madre? ( si , de esta no te salvas Hades ) , ¿ qué clase de "tía cool "( si , y tú también Hera ) en vez de ornearte galletas o tejerte un sweater para navidad , te secuestra , borra tu memoria y literalmente te arroja a la boca del lobo ? ya , tal vez una esquizofrénica, pero ese no es el punto , el punto aquí es que su familia divina apesta .

Pero eso viéndolo bien el ya no esperaba mucho, al menos no de la parte divina de la familia , porque aceptémoslo los olímpicos dan asco en temas familiares.

Okay , se estaba desviando del tema ,¡wow! , tal vez el también debió asistir a esa terapia después de todo.

Todo estaba malditamente silencioso y no era para menos, cualquier hombre ensuciaría sus pantalones si tuviera enfrente semejante consejo de guerra, bueno tal vez no un consejo de guerra, más bien un pelotón de fusilamiento, sí, eso les iba mas a los olímpicos, porque señoras y señores eso era lo que tenía en este momento en su sala, a todo el maldito pelotón de fusilamiento olímpico apostado en su cómoda sala, listo para sacarle la cabeza y ponerla en una pica.

Se armó de valor, puede que esos canijos fueran los dioses, pero hombre, que esta era su casa, esta era su familia y ese era su sillón (el cual

Desgraciadamente estaba siendo mancillado por la posadera real de Zeus. ) ¿Que no podía elegir otro maldito lugar para sentarse?, como iba diciendo ahí estaban todos sus denominados jueces : Zeus sentado en el sillón individual , Hera parada junto a él y en cuanto Atenea, Hestia y Poseidón sentados apretadamente en el otro sillón . Si, Hestia estaba en medio para evitar que las fieras se descuartizaran entre ellas.

-Si , bueno yo tengo algo que decir – hablo el ,¡ joder!, sabía que estaba cavando su tumba y lo confirmo cuando vio como "el tío" levantaba una de sus cejas .

-¿A si? – dijo el muy hijo de ¿Rea?, Mmm no, eso no sonaba bien, mmm el muy nieto de Gea, ¡si! , eso suena mejor.

-Sí, yo creo que ustedes en verdad necesitan conseguirse un pasatiempo tíos, por que en verdad su insana obsesión sobre mi vida personal me comienza a asustar.

-Si , bueno , tal vez dejaríamos de meternos en su vida si ustedes lo hicieran bien.-dijo Hera.

-Solo tal vez.- dijo Annabeth entre decepcionada y enfadada, realmente enfadada.

-¡Ay , por favor!, pero si lo estábamos haciendo bien. – si , ahora era su turno de estar cabreado.

-¿A esto te refieres con hacerlo bien? .- dijo Atenea cabreada .

-Vamos, no es para tanto.- dijo Annabeth algo avergonzada, (pobre Annie no lidiaba muy bien con la decepción).

-¿¡AH!, NO?- dijeron- gritaron todos los dioses y Frank a la vez.

-Rebobinen el video. – ordeno-pidió Atenea.

-¡Otra vez no !.- se quejaron todos los seres mortales de lugar, sip , solo los mortales , a los inmortales simplemente les entretenía ver el sufrimiento una y otra y otra vez.

Ante su molestia e incredulidad el video comenzó a reproducirse en la pantalla gigante apostada en su sala, lo sé , son los años 50 , esto técnicamente es imposible , tu sencillamente no puedes tener un televisor de pantalla plana gigante en tu sala . si bueno , traten de explicarle eso a los dioses y luego pueden contarme como salió todo , ya tengo demasiados problemas con ellos como para iniciar otro por culpa del estúpido televisor , aunque créanme, ganas sí que no me faltan .

El video comenzó justamente con los primeros sucesos de esa terrible semana, la pantalla estaba dividida en varios cuadros que capturaban imágenes de cada una de las habitaciones en la casa y esto enserio que lo tenía perturbado (el ya no podría entrar en su baño para hacharse un gas sin que todo el olimpo lo supiera) .

Justo cuando uno creía que los dioses ya no podían cruzar más la maldita raya para invadir su vida personal, van e instalan cámaras en toda la jodida casa, ¡genial! , simplemente genial, créanme cuando les digo que estos tipos no tiene idea de lo que es la privacidad, pensándolo bien, si ellos la tuvieran no estarían en este embrollo después de todo.

Bueno como iba diciendo lo peor del video empezó en esa misma mañana , el problema en si no era tan grande , uno por uno se fueron revelando los tristes hechos de esa mañana a cada uno de los que se encontraba en la casa , ahí se vio de todo : como una madre pisaba-lisiaba a una creatura que se suponía era su hijo , como un tío iniciaba un incendio tratando de preparar tocino , como otro tio intentaba tocar fallidamente una corneta para después desmallarse por el esfuerzo , un mofin gigante que hablaba ( oh esperen ,el mofin era una chica , ¡uff !, pensé que ya estaba sufriendo alucinaciones .) ¡o vamos!, hasta un gótico en ropa interior habían modelado esa mañana .

Aunque a él no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo nada se comparaba a los sucesos que se mostraban después de que Annabeth había dejado a los chicos en la escuela, ¡diablos, ahí venia lo feo !.

-¡Alto !. – grito Thalía .

Justo cuando creía que tendría que repasar los sucesos del día y ver como los dioses los martirizaban que todo eso, llega Thalía, la buena Thalía siempre en su defensa. El video inmediatamente se interrumpió, ¡claro! la hija de papi habla y Zeus-el- señor- del-control-remoto-todo-poderoso escucha.

- Ustedes solo han visto el video , pero en realidad no saben con exactitud lo que paso – dijo una Thalía del color de la granada – deberían por lo menos dejarnos explicarles cómo sucedieron las cosas.

-¿Qué hay que explicar?, todo está muy claro en el video : la forma en que tú y Nico iniciaron una pelea en clases y que termino con un incendio en medio de las clases, o como Luke apaleo a su maestro con una regla en los primeros 35 minutos de clase .- dijo Hera contundentemente.-El único que es inocente aquí es Jason .

¡Ja! , si, ¿que no se notaba el favoritismo?

-¡O vamos que el maestro se lo merecía!- dijo Luke.

-Por favor, ni siquiera….- quiso decir Nico cuando fue interrumpido.

-Ya basta - dijo Atenea – ¡esto no tiene sentido!, padre yo opino que lo más sensato sería cancelar toda esta estupidez y castrar al chico-pez para que no deje descendencia.

Zeus se tomoun momento y pareció considerarlo.

-¡Hey ! – se quejaron él y su padre al mismo tiempo.

-Yo creo que los chicos tiene razón, deberíamos escuchar su lado de la historia.–dijo la única tia cool que Percy tenía, bendita fuera Hestia santa patrona de los pobres que podían ser castrados.

- yo secundo la moción – dijo su padre, ¡vamos solo uno más y no sería castrado!, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero voltio y miro con ojos suplicantes a Hera (por favor, por favor , por favor…).

-Oh , bien , veamos lo que tiene que decir Grace . -¡yeah! Nunca subestimen el poder hipnótico de los ojos de foca : Percy 1 – Atenea 0.

-Bien escuchen, lo que en realidad paso fue…

THALIA:

¡Estúpidas inseguridades de mujer mayor!, gracias a Annabeth y su pequeño cuestionario ella ya estaba más que retrasada y ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por el estúpido campo vestida como un mofin humano, genial, simplemente genial, bonito primer día de clases estaba teniendo.

Bueno, tal vez estaba siendo demasiada dura con Annabeth , enserio que eso de envejecer , ponerte gorda y flácida debe de ser algo horrible ,daba gracias a Artemisa porque ella jamás tendría que pasar por eso, bendita sea la inmortalidad. La verdadera culpa la tenían sus hermanos que la habían abandonado vil mente a su suerte , ahora andaba como una estúpida caminando de aquí para allá tratando de encontrar la estúpida oficina , para que le dieran el estúpido horario , así por fin poder tomar las estúpidas clases y luego poder estrangular al estúpido de Nico que la había abandonado a su suerte.¡ se supone que son gemelos !,¿Qué no los gemelos son bichos raros que siempre andan juntos?, bueno pues si era así Nico no se comportaba para nada fraternal.

Estaba a punto de aventar la toalla y saltarse las clases de ese día cuando vio un grupo de chicas que venían por el mismo camino que ella, ¡perfecto!, estaba salvada, un poco de solidaridad femenina le vendría de maravilla en este preciso momento, se dispuso a acercarse a las chicas:

-Hola, disculpen podrían indicarme …

-¡ Oh por dios! , quien te destruyo – dijo una chica rubia con un enorme vestido parecido al suyo solo que más rosado (¡si era posible!) .

- vamos Amber, nadie la destruyo, aunque no tuviera ese peinado tan horrible seguramente seguiría siendo un desastre.- dijo esta vez una morena y seguido de esto las 5 chicas soltaron una carcajada tal que casi le revienta los tímpanos, sip , ya no estaba entre las cazadoras de artemisa .

¡Diablos! lo olvidaba, escuela de chicas ricas. Dudaba mucho que esas chicas se apiadaran de ella y demostraran algo de camaradería femenina, bien plan B , si no quieran cooperar ella aria que cooperaran , créanme sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo no era la primera vez que lidiaba con chicas mimadas , ya tenía suficiente practica con algunas hijas de Afrodita.

-okay , muy bien muñequitas , se nota que se esmeraron en planear algo inteligente que decir pero saben hoy no es mi día y voy tarde a clases , así que sería mejor para todas ustedes que cooperaran y me digieran donde está la oficina del director o si no….

¿o si no que? Punk de mierda.

O si no tendré que hacer esto…

-Esperen , esperen , esperen , ¿me estas diciendo que electrocutaste a 5 de tus compañeras después de llevar solo 20 minutos en tu nueva escuela ?.

-Mmmm…..si ,¡ ahhhh ya les dije que no estaba teniendo un buen día !.

-¡ja ¡ Zeus y dices que mis hijos son los problemáticos.

- te lo había dicho todos sus hijos tiene conflictos….- le susurro Hera a Hestia.

-¡Poseidón no interrumpas!.- contesto Zeus.

-Continúa .-dijo Atenea.

- Está bien, como iba diciendo al final si logre dar con la oficina del director aunque no de la manera que yo esperaba y en el camino hacia la oficina me topé con Nico.

-¿ y qué es lo que estabas haciendo tu Nico ?.- pregunto Atenea.

- ¡por favor , todos sabemos lo que estaba haciendo! , eso se explica perfectamente en el video. –dijo Poseidon.

- oigan, ¿que no merezco yo también poder explicar cómo llegue a esa situación?- dijo el cabreado.

- ¡No! – corearon todos lo olímpicos del lugar.

- Mi padre se enterara de esto – dijo el resentido.

- ¡Oooh!, créeme ya me di por enterado y déjame decirte jovencito que estoy muy decepcionado.- dijo Percy.

- Me refería al de verdad – dijo Nico aún más enojado.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Percy de forma dramática - ¡creí que teníamos algo especial!

- Bueno a mí me interesa saber lo que paso, – dijo Annabeth.

- ¡Gracias!, verán lo que sucedió en realidad paso fue…

Nico :

¡Oooo la jungla norteamericana! , regida por los depredadores máximos del ecosistema : los adolescentes y el acababa de entrar en su territorio , ¡genial!.

Después de que Nico recogiera su horario, si, solo el suyo, si Thalia quería el suyo que la muy maldita fuera a buscarlo y no es que el estuviera resentido por lo de esta mañana ni nada. Después de que el recogiera su horario y en cuanto salió de la oficina del director sintió como entraba a otra dimensión, él sabía que de hecho estaba en otra dimensión o más bien en otra época del tiempo pero jamos esta idea lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza .

En cuanto camino por el pasillo sintió esa extraña sensación , ya saben la de tener más de 100 pares de ojos observándote , catalogándote , probándote….tal vez debió haber esperado a Thalia y esa idea tomo fuerza cuando el equipo de futbol americano apareció en su radar.

¡Por Hades! , el sabia más que bien cómo funcionaba esto, él era la presa en un territorio desconocido y ellos eran los machos dominantes así que lo normal sería que ellos defendieran su territorio e hicieran valer su dominancia. Él tenía dos opción: desvanecerse como un camaleón o quedarse y enfrentarlos como un hombre…mmm no , no sería justo… para ellos. Así que se dispuso a retirarse por pena hacia los pobrecillos cuando el el mas grandote de ellos se interpuso en su camino.

Eh nerd, ¿tienes algún cigarrillo?- dijo el gorila.

No, yo no fumo.- dijo el, vamos aquí viene.

¡Uuu eso está muy mal sabes!, si Jimy te pide un cigarrillo tú tienes que dárselo, pero bien lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez ya que eres nuevo, así que dame tu dinero y lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez.- dijo gorila numero 2 mientras lo estampaba contra un casillero.

Mmm no, no lo creo .- dijo él.

Escucha pequeño enano escuálido de m….

¿Qué pasa aquí?- diablos el conocía esa vocecilla, genial, justo lo que le faltaba, cuando ya nada podía ser peor su hermana apareció en su campo de visión y se paró muy junto a él.

Ooo mira, genial tío ay va tu hombría, que tu chica te defienda…

Es mi hermana.-contesto el.

Si ya veo, es igual de fea, total que te defienda tu hermana es aún peor.

Nico ,¿Por qué aun has golpeado a estos idiotas ?.

¿Nico? , ¡ese es nombre de mascota!, uy si , ¿Nico , porque aún no me golpeas ?, a si , por que no puedes – y seguido se puso a reír como un maniático con la bola de imbéciles.

No debería, Annabeth se molestaria…

¡Na! , si tu no lo haces yo lo are gallina, total yo ya me metí en problemas, vamos se nota que quieres hacerlo. -dijo Thalía.

¡Estigios! ¿ahora qué hiciste Thalia?.

Como que chamusque a unas barbies, pero no te preocupes no fue nada serio , ¿ahora qué?, ¿quieres hacerlo ?.

Bueno ya que insistes.

Y así ambos hermanos Jackson se lanzaron sobre los gorilas y les propiciaron la golpiza de sus vidas lo cual causo que se desatara un pandemonio en los pasillos de la escuela , después de todo ¿Qué tan seguido el equipo de futbol americano era apaleado por dos chicos de 13 años ?, no muy seguido eh y ellos hubieran seguido golpeándolos si en ese momento no hubiera aparecido Luke montando a maestro con regla en mano y declarando la independencia de los chicos de 10 años.

¡Bendita sea la escuela!

NOTA DE LA AUTORA : No desesperéis , sigue la segunda parte muajaja.


End file.
